


Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf

by Donglibog (kenchang)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Hentai, Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/Donglibog
Summary: The adventures of a hot super heroine as she tries to defend the world from horny aliens with too much time on their hands.
Kudos: 14





	1. The Creep

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a non-consensual hentai fic!

The sexy and beautiful brunette, Angel Ryder, is one of the most popular students in Cutie High School. Aside from being cheerleading captain and class president, she also has a very strong sense of justice. So when she finds out that several young women have gone missing in Kitty City, she joins a neighborhood crime watch with her best friend, Miho Yaiba.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Miho whines as she fearfully holds onto Angel's arm while they walk over an empty bridge at night. "The victims are young, beautiful women. WE are young, beautiful women. We shouldn't be out here!"

"But can't you see, Miho? It's perfect!" her best friend bravely declares. "We can be bait to lure the kidnapper out. Don't worry. If that happens, we just need to use our whistles or walkie-talkies to call for help."

"BOO!" a short, skinny boy suddenly shouts from behind them, making Miho shriek and jump.

"Relax, Miho," Angel irritably says. "It's just Tobias. He's a creep, but he's harmless."

"That was the case before, Ryder. I was once a pathetic weakling, no match for someone as athletic as you. But not anymore."

To both girls' shock, Tobias shoots threads of a silk-like substance from small spinnerettes located on his wrists which were concealed under the sleeves of his sweater. Angel manages to leap out of the way, but Miho gets ensnared in the spiderweb.

The high school girl falls down and yells, "EEW! What is this stuff?!"

She tries to break free, but while her binds are as thin as string, they are as strong as steel.

"Angel! Angel, help me!" she frantically screams.

The cheerleading captain quickly reaches for her whistle, but before she can blow into it, Tobias uses incredible speed to leap forward and slap the whistle out of her hand. Then, he uses equally incredible strength to grab her by her wrists and force her down on her back.

"You know how frustrating it is, watching you from afar every day, knowing that I would never have a chance with you?" he asks as he goes on top of her.

"How is he so strong?!" Angel thinks as she struggles. She screams, "Get off me!"

Tobias leans forward. Angel turns her head to the side to avoid getting kissed in the mouth. In stead, the boy places kisses all over the side of her face. Then, he licks wet circles all over her ear. Angel grimaces in disgust.

"Angel?! Are you okay?! What's happening?!" Miho yells, as she can't see her friend from where she's lying.

All of a sudden, a tall, lean man in a biker outfit with metal shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, his face hidden by a strange-looking motorcycle helmet, and a long black scarf around his neck, yanks the boy off of Angel with one hand. Tobias does a backflip in midair and lands on his feet.

"You again," he hisses.

The man in the black scarf attacks the boy with a series of punches and knifehand strikes, but Tobias is too quick. He somersaults over the man and rushes back towards the cheerleader.

Angel has just gotten back up to her feet when Tobias grabs her by the front of her shirt and tosses her over the bridge. The class president screams as she plummets, the ground getting closer and closer before her eyes.

The man in the black scarf jumps onto the top of the parapet and leaps after her. He takes her in his arms in midair before safely landing on the ground.

"Who… Who are you?" Angel dizzily asks before fainting.

#

Tobias escapes carrying Miho over his shoulder. He leaps from rooftop to rooftop and takes the girl to the basement of an abandoned apartment building. Once there, he easily frees Miho of the spiderweb but binds her wrists together with a single thread attached to the ceiling. The high schoolgirl looks around and is shocked to find the missing women unconscious and held against the walls by more of Tobias's spiderweb.

"It was you," she utters in a trembling voice. "You're the kidnapper."

From behind her, Tobias reaches around her body and begins fondling her breasts through her sleeveless, button-down dress, making her wince. She desperately tries to squirm her chest away from his touch, but her shackles keep her in place, and she is unable to prevent him from groping her more roughly. Tobias presses his nose against her left armpit and inhales deeply.

"Ah. I just love the smell of fear in a woman's sweat," he tells her.

He licks her armpit while he continues to massage her breasts.

"EEW! That's gross!" Miho whimpers.

Tobias unbuttons the front of her dress. Then, he opens the lapels and moves the cups or her bra upward to uncover her firm bosom. The schoolgirl's face reddens in embarrassment. The boy gropes her breasts directly this time, feeling the soft surface of her flesh with his fingers.

"You have nice tits. But Ryder's are better. She was my real target, but you'll do," he informs her. "Do you ever get tired of being second best? She's the presttiest girl in class. You're the next prettiest. She's president. You're vice president."

"I-I don't mind," Miho fearfully answers. "I-In fact, we don't have to do this right now. I can wait until you catch her."

"Oh, no," the boy answers as he slightly bends her forward and flips up the back of her skirt. "For once, you get to go first."

He moves the middle part of her panties aside to expose her pink pussy. Then, he hurriedly undoes his pants to release his painfully erect penis. Miho shudders when she feels the tip of his cock pressing against her folds.

"Tobias, please please please don't do this," she tearfully begs.

But the boy ignores her pleas, and Miho screams as her entrance is stretched by his invading member.

"Oh yes," Tobias sighs. "It feels so tight. You've been a good girl, haven't you, Miho? Of course you have. Turning down all those poor, desperate boys like me. Well now, I make you pay for it!"

He moves his hands to her hips and starts to slowly slide his cock back and forth inside her. The schoolgirl can only cry quietly as she is mercilessly raped.

#

Angel wakes on a gurney in what appears to be a dimly lit, untidy laboratory what with all of the disorganized special equipment for scientific experiments surrounding her.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake," a kindly, balding old man in a wrinkled labcoat gently tells her. "Don't worry. You're unharmed."

Angel quickly sits up and nearly shouts, "Miho! Where is she?!"

"Ah, yes. You show concern for your friend before yourself. Excellent. You are the perfect choice."

"Th-The perfect choice? For what?"

"Allow me to explain," the old man begins as he helps her down the gurney. "Our world is under attack. Alien spores have been scattered in our atmosphere, infecting suitable hosts, granting them unbelivable powers!"

"Unbelievable powers? You mean like Tobias's super strength and spiderwebs?!" Angel asks.

"The boy that has been kidnapping beautiful, young women? Yes. He has been corrupted by the alien spores."

"We have to find him!"

"That will be easy. He took your friend. We can locate her by tracking down her smartphone's GPS."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?! Let's call the police!"

"The police are no match for those infected by the alien spores. Only you can stop them."

"M-ME?!"

The old man takes a hi-tech belt from the top of a lab table and presents it to her.

"My name is Professor Limprick," he introduces himself. "And this is my greatest invention: the Limprick Transformation Belt or LTB! Quick! Put it on."

Angel eagerly obeys since the belt matches her outfit.

The professor instructs, "Now shout: Fight, Pink, Fight! Take 'em for a ride! Go Pink!" Then, he adds, "Oh, but it won't work if you just say the words. You have to do these elaborate poses." Limprick demonstrates rather clumsily. "I'm sorry. I know it's embarrassing-"

"Oh, I don't think it's embarrassing," Angel interrupts him. "I'm a cheerleader. I love chanting and cheerdancing. Here, let me try." Angel proceeds to perform the elaborate poses far more gracefully than the professor did while chanting, "Fight, Pink, Fight! Take 'em for a ride! Go Pink!"

The buckle of the Limprick Transformation Belt glows and hums. Suddenly, Angel's clothes vanish, leaving her naked save for the belt. Then, her hair turns gold. Her clothes are magically replaced by a short, midriff-baring cheerleader outfit with metal shoulder, elbow, and knee pads. A helmet with a visor covers her head with two holes on the top for her long, golden pigtails. And a long, pink scarf is wrapped around her neck.

"WHOA!" she exclaims.

"You are now the heroine, Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf!" Limprick proudly announces. "Your strength, speed, and agility have all been enhanced, and you've been provided with an array of weapons and special skills. But I have to warn you though. There is a side effect. While your physical prowess has increased, your mental acuity has decreased equally."

"I didn't understand a single word you said after You are now the heroine, Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf."

"Oh, it's taken effect already. Nevermind. Follow me."

Professor Limprick leads Pink Scarf to a garage. He flips a switch and the light comes on revealing a pink scooter in the center of the room.

"Oh how cute!" Pink Scarf gushes.

"This is the Limprick Wonder Scooter or LWS!" the professor announces. "Ride this and follow your friend's GPS signal with the Heads Up Display on your visor. I will stay here in the Limprick Secret Lab or LSL, sit in my Limprick Favorite Chair or LFC, and use my Limprick Super Computer or LSC to provide you with necessary information through the built in communicator in your helmet."

Angel thinks, "First, he gives me new clothes and now, a new ride. I wonder if he's trying to be my sugar daddy."

#

Miho's voice has gotten hoarse from moaning. Tobias has been raping her repeatedly without rest for hours. And while she still finds the creepy boy absolutely repulsive, her body has started to positively respond to him, particularly with his unbelievable stamina.

"P-Please. No more," she woozily begs. "M-My mind is starting to go numb."

"I know right!" Tobias excitedly exclaims as he fucks her harder. "It seems my new super powers have come with an insatiable libido. This totally rocks!"

He shuts his eyes tight and grunts as he orgasms inside her for the nth time. However, when he finishes and pulls out of her, his cum just spills out of her pussy, making a thick, sticky pool at her feet, as there is no more space in her womb for any more of his semen.

Exhausted, Miho passes out, hanging by her wrists as her limp, sweaty body sways slowly. Then, the door to the basement bursts inward, and Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf steps in.

"Give yourself up, Tobias!" she commands with her hands on her hips.

"Holy shit," the creepy boy gasps. "I didn't know Kitty City had a heroine."

"It does now! I am Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf!"

"Oh. Well, I guess I have no choice but to give up then."

Tobias slowly starts to raise his arms, pretending to surrender. Then, he shoots that silk-like substance from his wrists at the heroine, wrapping her in spiderweb.

The creep excitedly rubs his palms together and says, "This'll be a first for me. I've never raped a heroine before."

Pink Scarf smirks and replies, "And you never will."

Through sheer brute force, the heroine breaks free of the spiderweb.

"I-Impossible!" Tobias shrieks.

Pink Scarf shouts, "PINK FLASH!"

A ray of bright pink light shines from the small circular crystal at the center of the heroine's helmet, and Tobias screams as he shields his eyes from the glare.

But after a few seconds, Pink Scarf wonders out loud, "Wait a minute. Nothing's happening to him. He isn't melting or burning or anything."

"Of course not," Professor Limprick replies through the radio in her helmet. "I'm a pacifist. All your weapons are nonlethal."

"WHAT?!"

"The Pink Flash is only designed to momentarily blind your opponents."

"B-But it isn't even that bright!"

"Well, I don't want to cause permanent retinal damage to anyone. That would be cruel."

The light from Pink Scarf's helmet begins to dim. Then, it fades completely.

"What happened?!" the heroine frantically yells.

"Well, you used too much power," the professor explains. "Maybe next time, in stead of trying to blind your enemies, you should just use the Pink Flash whenever you're trying to find your way in the dark."

Tobias recovers. He lunges, grabs the heroine's wrists, and forces her arms behind her.

"H-He's still stronger than I am!" Pink Scarf utters in surprise.

The professor informs her, "That would be because of the limiter I installed that prevents you from using your full strength. I don't want you to accidentally hurt anyone."

"Then, how do I stop them from hurting me?!"

Tobias binds the heroine's wrists together with spiderweb. He uses twice as much silk so that she wouldn't be able to escape so easily.

He pulls her to him, pressing her soft breasts against his chest. Since he's shorter than her, he has to crane his neck upward to press his mouth against her lips. And this time, the cheerleader is unable to avoid the forced kiss. Her eyes bulge in revulsion as the creepy boy savors the sweet taste of her lips. She protests, but her words are muffled by his mouth. She tries to pull her head away, but he places his left hand behind her helmet and kisses her deeper. Tears begin to stream down Pink Scarf's face as she is forced to endure the long, unwanted kiss.

Tobias's other hand moves down her back. He kneads her left butt cheek. Then, he reaches under her skirt and starts stroking her anus through her panties with a fingertip. Pink Scarf shudders. She shrieks into her attacker's mouth, and her buttocks instinctively clench around his finger. Tobias slips his hand under the heroine's waistband and directly tickles her sphincter with the tip of his forefinger.

"Oh no!" Pink Scarf thinks. "If he's playing with my asshole then he's definitely planning on fingering or even fucking me there. I have to calm myself and maybe even get aroused a little to relax my butt muscles or this is really going to hurt."

Fortunately, the heroine starts to get excited by having her anus teased in spite of herself. She even begins to get a little wet between the legs. Tobias's pants are still undone after raping Miho. Kissing and molesting Pink Scarf has caused his penis to become very hard again, and its tip pokes against the crotch of the heroine's panties under her skirt.

"I hate to have to do this," the cheerleading captain tells herself.

She forces herself to move her hips and rub her slit against the underside of his shaft.

Tobias notices and thinks, "This heroine is a nympho!"

Pink Scarf feels the creep's finger attempting to enter her anus.

"Oh shit! Here it comes!" she yells inside her brain.

And she shuts her eyes tight and screams into the boy's mouth when he pushes his finger inside her. She was able to relax her butt muscles, but it still hurts some nonetheless. Tobias starts fingering her asshole.

When he finally releases her lips, the heroine tearfully begs, "Please stop. It hurts."

The boy cruelly smiles and says, "This is only the beginning. You're obviously a special catch, so I'm going to have a lot more fun with you than I did with my other victims."

#

Tobias drags Pink Scarf from the basement to one of the rooms upstairs where he continues to molest her on a bed. He makes her sit on her heels with her legs spread. He wraps his right arm around her waist to keep her in place. Then, he roughly kisses her in the mouth again while he rubs the crotch of her panties with the fingers of his left hand. She tries her best to resist, but her pussy becomes hot, bothered, and wet from the stimulation, and she can't help but moan into Tobias's mouth.

The erotic sounds she makes further excites the boy, and he massages her crotch more vigorously. The front of Pink Scarf's panties gets drenched in her juices. Tobias slips his hand under her waistband again and rubs the cheerleader's engorged clit with a fingertip.

"Oh shit!" the heroine thinks. "If he keeps touching me there, I'm going to cum!"

She tries to free her wrists again, but the spiderweb around them is too strong. The boy continues playing with her clit until the cheerleader can take no more. Her entire body shudders, and she screams into Tobias's mouth as she orgasms hard. Afterwards, her body goes limp, and the creep allows her to fall back on the bed. Then, he positions himself between her legs and moves the crotch of her panties aside to uncover her sopping pussy.

"Wait! No!" Pink Scarf breathlessly begs. "Please. You don't have to do this."

"You're being selfish," the boy mocks her. "You just came, so now it's my turn."

He forces his entire length inside her in one shove. Pink Scarf tilts her head back and screams in agony. Tobias starts rocking his hips back and forth. He is being so rough with her that the heroine yelps with each thrust.

"Damn, her pussy is awesome!" Tobias thinks. "She's not as tight as Miho, but my dick feels so good inside her, I'm already about to cum."

Pink Scarf begs again, "Please stop!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Tobias leans forward and silences her with another long, deep kiss to the mouth. He starts thrusting harder and faster. The heroine can do nothing but squeal into his mouth. Finally, the boy's body spasms as he shoots his load into the cheerleader's womb. Pink Scarf winces in disgust when she feels his hot, thick, sticky cum fill her.

After he finishes his climax, Tobias pulls out of her and says, "Damn, you are the best fuck I've ever had."

Pink Scarf just quietly stares at the far wall to her right for a few seconds before reluctantly saying, "Please let Miho and the others go. I'll do whatever you want. Just please let them go."

"Really? Anything I want? I dunno. I have a ridiculously strong libido. I doubt one woman can handle it. But alright. I'll give you a chance to prove yourself."

The creep removes her bonds. Pink Scarf rubs her wrists. They hurt a little, but fortunately, her new costume comes with gloves that prevented the spiderweb from cutting into her skin. Tobias sits on the edge of the bed and instructs the heroine to stand in front of him.

Then, he commands, "Strip."

Her eyes lowered in embarrassment, Pink Scarf swallows nervously and tentatively obeys. She pulls her top over her head with trembling fingers, uncovering her ample bosom. Next, she undoes her skirt and allows it to slide down her slender legs. Finally, she pulls her panties down.

Shivering like a leaf, naked save for her scarf, belt, and helmet, Pink Scarf stands before the boy. Tobias smiles wickedly as he ogles her.

"Turn around and bend over," he tells her.

The heroine grudgingly does as she's told, leaning her hands against the wall. Tobias gets up from the bed and walks towards her. Pink Scarf gets goosebumps when she feels his hands move all over the surface of her back. She feels him spread her butt cheeks with his thumbs. Then, she feels the tip of his penis poking against her anus. She knew that he intended to rape her anally when he fingered her asshole earlier, but the knowledge does nothing to stem the fear overwhelming her now. She braces herself. When he slowly pushes his cock into her anus, she shuts her eyes tight and groans through clenched teeth. Her body sweats and trembles. Tobias sighs pleasurably. Then, he grabs her by the hips and begins sliding his cock back and forth inside her. Fresh tears pour from the hapless heroine's eyes.

The creep reaches around her body. He squeezes her breasts then tweaks her nipples with his fingers. Pink Scarf's nipples harden. She starts moaning with her tongue slightly sticking out and saliva trickling from a corner of her mouth. Tobias's left hand moves down her body. It goes between her legs where he stimulates her clit with his fingers.

"No!" Pink Scarf thinks. "He's touching me there again."

Her moans become louder. Her rapist fucks her harder. The cheerleader screams helplessly as she orgasms again, but the boy doesn't stop. He pulls at her long pigtails to fuck her asshole even deeper. Pink Scarf shrieks. The pain is becoming unbearable. Finally, with an extended moan of his own, the boy orgasms also.

Then, a large window shatters as the man in the black scarf leaps into the room.

"Aw, fuck! It's Captain Cockblock again," Tobias bleats. "I'm done running away from you!"

He pulls out of Pink Scarf, and shoves her aside. Then, he somersaults and lands a dropkick on Captain Cockblock's chest before doing a backflip to land safely. Cockblock falls but quickly gets back to his feet with a kip-up. Tobias leaps forward to launch another attack, but Cockblock intercepts him with a straight left punch to the midsection that catapults the boy into a wall.

"Now's your chance!" Limprick tells Pink Scarf. "Use the Pink Ray to rid Tobias of the alien spores."

"I can do that?!" the heroine screams. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"It's a finishing move. It's used near the end of a fight, not at the beginning."

"Oh okay. But do I need to? It doesn't look like Captain Cockblock needs any help."

"We're not helping Captain Cockblock! We're trying to save Tobias from him!"

"Really?! But Tobias is the bad guy!"

"There is no such thing as bad people, Pink Scarf. Only good people who have made bad choices. Now, hurry before Cockblock kills the poor boy!"

Pink Scarf performs elaborate arm gestures and shouts, "PINK RAY!"

Intense pink light bursts from her belt buckle. It shines upon Tobias. Then, a ghostly, spider-like creature rises from the boy and vanishes into thin air.

"It's okay, Captain Cockblock!" Pink Scarf quickly tells the man in the black scarf. "He's free of the alien spores. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

The tall man grunts in a deep voice, "Fine. And don't call me Captain Cockblock."

#

After Captain Cockblock pedals away on his bicycle, Pink Scarf returns to the basement and frees the young women from the silk threads binding them to the walls.

But when Miho sees Tobias standing behind the heroine, she fearfully points and shrieks, "That's him! That's the kidnapper!"

"Everyone! Don't fear this young man," Pink Scarf announces. "He is as much a victim as you are. Possessed by alien spores, he had no control over his actions. Isn't that right, Tobias?"

The boy answers, "Uhm, yea. In fact, I'm traumatized by what I was forced to do to all of you beautiful, sexy, young women."

"Oh, you poor thing!"

Pink Scarf embraces the boy to comfort him. Tobias hides a lustful smile as he presses the side of his face against the heroine's boobs.

END


	2. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Pink Scarf's powers go on the fritz just when she needs it the most when she encounters a sadistic criminal with a very large...

Angel Ryder is on cloud nine. She has always wanted to do something about the crime in her city. And now, as the super heroine Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf, she can. The cheerleader transforms into her heroine persona and patrols the near empty streets late at night on her Wonder Scooter when she hears the angry voices of two people screaming at each other.

"For cryin' out loud, lady! Just hand over the damn purse!" Marv Flores shouts as he struggles to pull the small leather bag from the older but taller and heavier Mrs. Carol Diaz.

"Forget it, Flores!" the overweight elderly woman laughs. "I remember how you used to hide in the john to avoid physical education. I'm not about to lose my hard-earned money to a pussy like you!"

"Now, why you gotta go bring dat traumatic shit up?! You're a horrible guidance counselor. That's why I turned to a life of crime-!"

The bright light from the Wonder Scooter's headlamp startles both of them into silence.

"Give yourself up, criminal!" Pink Scarf yells. "Never again will you torment the good people of Kitty City!"

"Oh shit," Marv squeaks.

He releases the purse and makes a run for it. The heroine rides after him.

Carol cheers, "Go get 'im, Captain Pink Scarf! Kick that little bitch's ass!"

#

Pink Scarf chases Marv into a dead end. Then, she dismounts and confidently walks towards him.

"Please don't take me to jail," the robber tearfully begs. "Little guys like me become prison bitches in there."

"Hmm. Very well. I am not without mercy," the heroine replies. "Still, I have to cause you some pain. Just to make sure that you will never try this again."

She punches him in the stomach. Marv's brow furrows.

He asks, "The fuck was that?"

Pink Scarf frowns in confusion. She punches him in the stomach again. Harder this time.

The little man snickers, "Damn, girl. You hit like… Well, like a girl." His eyes lustfully move up and down her body. "You're one weakass heroine. Hot though."

He cups her right breast through her costume and gives it a squeeze. Pink Scarf gasps. She immediately slaps his hand off her.

"Stay away from me!" she warns him and punches him three more times in the stomach.

"Stop it. That tickles," Marv mocks her. "Now, I'm gonna have to tickle you."

He uses the tips of his forefingers to rub her nipples through the thin material of her close-fitting outfit.

"Stop touching me-!" Pink Scarf begins to protest when the little man suddenly grabs her upper arms.

He pulls her to him and roughly kisses her lips. The cheerleader shrieks into his mouth. Marv wraps his left arm around her waist. Then, he slips his right hand under the hem of her midriff-baring top and fondles her breast underneath.

"What happened to my super strength?!" Angel asks herself as she gets molested. "Why can't I push him off me?!"

Marv removes her scarf, then places kisses all over the side of her neck. His stubble is a little painful against her soft skin. His right hand moves under her skirt where he begins rubbing the crotch of her panties with his fingers.

"No! Stop!" Pink Scarf complains.

But the little man doesn't stop. Soon, he feels the heroine getting wet through her underwear, and her protests have turned into moans. Marv pins her against a wall. He uses his feet to push her boots apart, spreading her legs. Then, he unzips his fly to unleash his humongous member.

"OH MY GOD!" Pink Scarf shrieks.

"I know right!" Marv proudly exclaims. "I'm a little dude, but I'm big where it counts."

He moves the crotch of her panties aside and uses one hand to guide his massive cock towards her sopping lower lips.

"No! Please don't," Pink Scarf fearfully begs. "It won't fit. There's no way it will fit!"

"You'll be fine," Marv tells her. "You're a super heroine. You can take it."

He slowly pushes his ramrod inside her. The cheerleader shuts her eyes tight and squeaks through clenched teeth as her entrance is painfully stretched.

"And that's just the tip!" the little man hollers.

He pushes more of his length inside her.

Pink Scarf whimpers, "No. No more. Please. No more."

But Marv ignores her, and his shaft continues its cruel descent. Tears pour from the heroine's eyes.

She thinks, "My God! It's so deep! How is it still not all in?!"

The tip of his cock presses against her cervix.

"It hurts! It hurts! Please stop already!" Pink Scarf begs.

"Very well," Marv responds. "Like you, I am not without mercy." He slides his cock back and says, "Now, thank me."

"W-What?"

"Thank me or Imma slam this mother fucker so hard inside you, it'll bust a hole in your-!"

"THANK YOU!"

"Thank you for what?"

"What? What? I don't know what? Mercy? What am I suppose to be thanking you for?!"

"You are thanking me," Marv begins before pausing dramatically, "for fucking you."

Pink Scarf glares at him. She gnashes her teeth.

Then, she grumbles, "Thank you…for fucking me."

Marv smiles and starts slowly rocking his hips back and forth between her legs. The heroine winces in disgust as the little man rapes her.

"There. See?" he tells her. "You do as your told and I don't do you rough, got it?"

Pink Scarf just quietly looks away.

Marv repeats, "Got it?!"

"Yes!" the heroine fearfully answers. "Yes, I got it."

"Good. Now, show me your titties."

Pink Scarf's lips quiver as she tries to stop herself from crying, but she obeys and reluctantly pulls her top up to uncover her breasts.

"Damn, you got nice tits," Marv says as he ogles her. The heroine doesn't respond again, so he impatiently adds, "Thank me!"

"Thank you!" she quickly answers.

"Good. Now, gimme a French kiss."

Too afraid to disobey, the cheerleader faces him. She bends her head down, parts her lips, and slightly sticks her tongue out for the short rapist. Marv flicks at the tip of her tongue with his. Then, they press their lips together while their tongues twist against each other within. The little man holds her right leg up with a hand on the back of her knee and starts moving his hips faster. His fat cock rubs against everything, including the very sensitive front of the cheerleader's inner walls, and she is unable to stop herself from moaning into his mouth.

Marv leans his head back and gloats, "Feels good, don't it? Yea, I can fuck a slut that's given birth to 20 sumo wrestlers and make her feel like a virgin again."

Fearing that he might get angry with her, Pink Scarf immediately responds in between moans, "Y-Yes. Yes, it feels good."

"Say ma' name then. Come on, bitch. Say it!"

"Oh, little robber-!"

"My name's MARV!"

"Oh, Marv! Oh, Marv!"

The heroine's body shudders as she climaxes. She cums so hard, she collapses into the little robber's arms while his gigantic dick shoots an unbelievable amount of cum into her womb.

#

Marv breaks into an empty house nearby. He drags the defenseless heroine into the bedroom and rapes her repeatedly at his leisure. As he continues to pound her pussy from on top of her, Pink Scarf does everything she can to resist. She tries pushing him off. She bucks her hips. She throws hammerfists at his chest. Her legs flail as he rocks his hips between them. But her super strength continues to fail her.

Marv warns her, "Yea, you do dat. You keep fightin' back an' I'll stick this dick up yo' ass!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Pink Scarf fearfully apologizes.

She immediately stops struggling.

"That's more like it," Marv calmly tells her. "You just lie down there and take it. You're my bitch now."

To prove his point, he leans forward and kisses her in the mouth as he fucks her harder. Her helplessness brings the heroine to tears once more. Marv leans back to leer at her jiggling breasts. He gives them a tight squeeze that makes Pink Scarf wince.

Then, he cruelly asks, "You like that, don't you? You like my big, fat cock inside you, don't you?"

The super heroine tearfully answers, "Y-Yes. Yes, I like it."

"That's coz you're my bitch, right? Say it!"

"I'm… I'm your bitch."

"Damn right you are."

Marv Flores is a weak, little man that has been disrespected all his life. He is not accustomed to having power over anyone. The high from having a beautiful super heroine at his mercy fills him with overwhelming ecstasy, and he growls as he experiences yet another phenomenal orgasm.

#

Crying softly on her side with her back to her rapist, Pink Scarf hears Marv snoring loudly. She carefully and quietly sits up. Then, she activates the built-in radio in her helmet.

"Professor?" she whispers. "Are you there?"

"Yes, Captain Pink Scarf. I'm here," Professor Limprick answers.

"Something's wrong with my powers. I tried to catch a robber, but my super strength didn't work."

"A robber? Oh, that's why. I told you that I installed a limiter in your equipment. Your powers won't work on humans. They only work on extraterrestrial or unnatural creatures, like mutants, monsters, or those infected by the alien spores."

"What?! Well, then how am I suppose to fight criminals, like murderers, thieves, and rapists?! Honestly, I have a feeling I'm going to stumble upon rapists a lot."

"Criminals shouldn't be fought, Captain. They should be rehabilitated. The next time you encounter a criminal, I suggest you reason with him in stead of resorting to needless violence. Now, if you'll excuse me. An old man like me needs his beauty sleep."

Limprick breaks the connection.

"Shit!" Pink Scarf cusses to herself. "I'm like the lousiest crime-fighter ever. I have to get out of here before Marv wakes up."

She gets off the bed and sneaks towards the door.

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Marv roars.

He grabs Pink Scarf behind her neck and shoves her face down into the bed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the frightened heroine apologizes. "I just needed some fresh air! I was going to come back! I promise!"

"I warned you!" he snarls. "I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me!"

He spanks her right butt cheek. Pink Scarf yelps. He spanks her again.

"Ow! Stop! Stop it!" the cheerleader cries.

The little man grabs her by the hips. Then, she feels the underside of his titanic shaft rubbing between her butt cheeks.

"W-W-What are you doing?" she stutters, her entire body shaking in fear.

He repeats her own words to her, "I have to cause you some pain. Just to make sure that you will never try this again."

"No! No! Don't! You'll rip my asshole with that thing! Please! NOOOOOOOOOOOO…!"

Captain Cockblock kicks the door down. Marv fearlessly turns around to face the much taller man.

"OOOOOOOHHHH SHIT!" the little rapist exclaims. "Another weakass hero. This how you gonna do me, huh?! You're gonna cockblock me in a house I just broke into?! Okay. Okay. Imma give you what you want. First, I'm gonna whoop your ass. Then, I'm gonna fuck her in the-"

Captain Cockblock very lightly taps Marv in the face with a left jab, and the little man is sent hurtling through a glass window on the far side of the room.

#

Much later, Captain Pink Scarf and Captain Cockblock sit on the front steps of Limprick's secret lab watching the sunrise when the man in the black scarf suddenly says, "Don't trust the professor."

"What? Why not?" the heroine asks.

"Because he's an idiot. He thinks all humans are good. They're not. Humans are shit. They're no better than monsters or alien invaders."

"You're human. You save me all the time."

Captain Cockblock just grunts in response. And, in spite of the horrible ordeal she just suffered through, Captain Pink Scarf can't help but giggle because, while she can't see his face, she's almost certain he's blushing underneath his helmet.

END


	3. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can save Kitty City from the Gator Man when Captain Pink Scarf gets captured by two teenage perverts?

"This isn't what I signed up for," middle-aged patrolman Angus Kennedy complains, his knees shaking, as he investigates yet another report of a monster sighting late at night. "Dad was a cop. Granddad was a cop. But they dealt with hookers and drug addicts. Why did monsters have to start showing up in Kitty City during my generation?"

He hears a noise from somewhere behind him. The patrolman quickly spins around, a flashlight in his trembling hand. He shines a light at a narrow alley, but the darkness is too thick to penetrate. He would need to get closer. He takes one step. Then, he hears the noise again, nearly making him jump out of his skin. The sound is not unlike the hiss of alligators in those nature documentaries he likes to watch.

"No. Forget it," he tells himself. "No way I'm going in there. Not on a policeman's salary."

He hears heavy footfalls, each one louder than the last. Whatever's in the alley is on its way out, heading towards him. Kennedy quickly backs away. His flashlight illuminates the creature for a split second, only enough to see the green scales on its hide and the red glow in its eyes. The patrolman needn't see anymore. He turns and screams as he runs for his life.

#

"A gator man?" Angel Ryder asks the professor in his lab.

"That's how the patrolman describes it," Limprick answers as he reads a news article in his super computer.

"I've been hearing urban legends of the Gator Man since before I became Captain Pink Scarf. But there were never this many sightings. You think he's real? You think it's the alien spores?"

"I'm almost certain of it. The police are too afraid to properly investigate-"

"But I'm not. In fact, after learning that my powers don't work on humans, I'm kinda looking forward to fighting a monster."

"You mean saving the monster by ridding it of the alien spores," Limprick corrects her. "We don't fight our enemies, Angel. We try to save them. That's what heroes and heroines do."

#

That night, Angel transforms into Captain Pink Scarf and rides her Wonder Scooter to the scene of the Gator Man sightings. Suddenly, she sees a short, fat, bespectacled, teenage boy in a school uniform screaming and waving his arms.

"Captain Pink Scarf!" the boy yells and points towards an old building. "I saw the gator man! It's over there!"

"Okay! I'll take care of it!" she replies as she rides by him. "Quick! Go home. It isn't safe."

She rides towards the building and parks near the entrance. She dismounts and cautiously enters the structure. The rooms inside seem to be in the middle of being renovated with many wooden planks and unfinished low brick walls. She hides behind one of these, and when she peers above it, she spots the Gator Man in the distance with his back to her.

"Why is he facing the corner of the room like that?" she asks herself. "It's like he's been scolded by his mother or something. Whatever the reason, this seems like the best time to attack, uhm, I mean…save him."

Captain Pink Scarf vaults over the low wall.

She rushes towards the Gator Man and shouts, "PINK RAY!"

Pink light from her belt buckle shines at the monster. But to the heroine's surprise, nothing happens. The Gator Man doesn't even flinch. After the light from her Pink Ray fades, Pink Scarf approaches the creature. She slaps it on the head, and it falls on its side.

"It's just a costume," she realizes.

Then, she hears a voice from behind her cheer, "Our plan worked, Lingchun! It really worked!"

She turns around and sees the fat boy from earlier. There is another teenager with him wearing a similar school uniform.

"Told ya' it would, Kambo," the other boy replies, an evil smile on his face.

He shuts and locks the door behind him. The sound of the latch as it clicks shut fills Pink Scarf with an unusual dread.

"W-What's going on?" she asks them.

"I'm the Gator Man," Lingchun haughtily answers. "I put on a costume that I based on the urban legends to lure you out."

"Why? What do you want from me?"

"I wanted to meet you!" Kambo excitedly interjects. "We're your fans!"

"Well, he is," Lingchun corrects him. "I think you're lame."

"Ignore him! Could I take your picture?"

Pink Scarf starts to relax. He's her first fan after all.

She warmly smiles at the fat kid and cheerfully answers, "Sure! I don't mind. But you really shouldn't have used a monster costume just to meet me. You scared a lot of people."

"I-I didn't know what else to do. It's not like you have a phone number."

"Hmm. Good point. Okay, I won't tell anyone what you both did, but you have to promise not to scare anyone like this again, okay?"

"Okay. I promise," Kambo agrees. He takes his phone out and says, "Now, raise your skirt."

"WHAT?!" Pink Scarf shrieks.

"Aw, give the guy a break," Lingchun casually says with his arms crossed over his chest. "You know how much time, effort, and allowance we spent to make that gator costume?"

The heroine sighs and thinks, "I guess I might as well give the poor, fat kid some masturbation material after all the trouble he caused just to get me here."

"Fine," she grudgingly agrees. "But this better not show up on the Internet."

She raises her skirt for them.

"Cool!" Kambo exclaims, and he starts snapping photos of her bikini panties. Then, he asks, "Could you spread your legs a little?"

Pink Scarf sighs wearily, her face red from embarrassment, but she does as she's asked.

Kambo takes some close-ups of her crotch and says, "Turn around, please."

"Ugh, of course he's going to want pictures of the back, too," the heroine grumbles.

She turns around, bends over a little, and flips her skirt up. The fat boy takes pictures of her ass. Suddenly, he moves the middle part of her underwear aside and takes a picture of her asshole and pussy.

"Hey!" Pink Scarf yells, quickly turning around and holding her skirt down.

"Oh, uhm. Wasn't that okay?" Kambo asks.

"No! It's not!"

Lingchun interjects, "But now that we got it, you might as well show us your tits, too."

"Absolutely not!"

Pink Scarf tries to leave, but the skinnier boy blocks her path. She tries to move him out of the way, but he doesn't even budge.

He laughs, "So it's true! Your powers really don't work on regular human beings."

Not that Pink Scarf would have used her powers on them anyway. They were just schoolboys, two or three years younger than her, not hardened criminals.

Lingchun cups the heroine's right breast and threatens her, "You know, I could just take your clothes off of you myself."

Pink Scarf glares at him and growls, "Fine. I'll do it."

She slaps his hand away and walks back to the center of the room. Then, she faces them and, with trembling fingers, raises her top to uncover her ample bosom.

"Awesome," Kambo says, and he takes pics of her bare breasts.

Lingchun takes his phone out too and records a video of her.

"Hey, shake your boobs for me," he commands.

Pink Scarf glares at him again. She can sympathize with the fat kid, but she wants to drive the skinny kid's face into the ground. Still, she reluctantly does as she's told. She puts her hands behind her head and shakes her breasts to the obvious delight of both boys.

Afterwards, she angrily asks, "Satisfied? Can I go now?"

"Not just yet," Lingchun answers. "You haven't had your picture taken with Kambo."

"Oh, yeah!" the fat boy excitedly agrees.

"Fine," Pink Scarf grumbles. "Let's just get this over with."

Kambo stands next to the heroine and smiles widely at the camera, revealing the plaque on his teeth. With her breasts still exposed, Pink Scarf forces herself to smile. She just wants this horrific ordeal to end already.

Lingchun takes their picture then says, "Okay, now kiss."

"WHAT?!" the heroine nearly screams just as Kambo says, "Cool!"

Pink Scarf sees the desperate longing in the poor, fat boy's eyes, and she starts to feel sorry for him again.

"Alright," she sighs. "One kiss."

She parts her lips, closes her eyes, and leans forward. Kambo eagerly kisses her in the mouth.

"Okay, hold that pose," Lingchun instructs them.

Seconds pass as the heroine and the fat boy continue to kiss, and the skinny boy still hasn't taken the shot.

"It's been over a minute. What's taking so long?" Pink Scarf asks herself. "God, this kid's breath stinks."

Kambo starts kissing her deeper. His tongue giddily explores the inside of her mouth. He cups and squeezes her right breast with his left hand. Pink Scarf tries to pull away, but the boy puts his other hand behind her helmet to keep her in place. He starts tickling her nipple with the tip of his forefinger. The heroine's sensitive nipple hardens, and she begins moaning softly into his mouth.

Lingchun puts his phone away. He undoes his pants to release his penis and kneels down on one knee behind the heroine. Then, he starts caressing her soft thighs with his fingertips. He reaches under her skirt and pulls her panties down her slender legs. He smiles wickedly when he notices that her underwear is already soaked with her juices.

The skinny boy stands and presses his body against the heroine's back, his erection rubbing against her ass. He removes her scarf and places kisses all over the side of her neck. Kambo finally removes his hand from the back of Pink Scarf's head. But now, trapped between them, she is unable to move away from the fat boy.

"You smell so nice," Lingchun whispers as he nuzzles the side of her neck.

"And your boobs are so soft," Kambo says while massaging her breasts.

"Guys, come on. Th-That's enough. Really," Pink Scarf tries to reason with them.

With strength belying his size and build, Lingchun places his hands on the back of the heroine's knees and lifts her off the ground, spreading her legs in midair. Pink Scarf squeaks in surprise. Then, the boy slowly lowers her onto his penis.

"No! No, wait-!" the cheerleader frantically protests when she feels the tip of his cock pushing against her anus.

Ultimately, she is unable to do anything but groan as his ramrod slowly and painfully forces itself into her asshole. Kambo undoes his pants, too. He enters her from the front. The boys start raping her from both sides.

Kambo's prick is small. It can't go in very deep, and it causes Pink Scarf's pussy more discomfort than pain. Lingchun is much bigger, and his fat cock is hurting the cheerleader's tight asshole. She wishes that they would switch holes. Although, what she really wants is for them to leave her holes alone.

Having very little experience with the opposite sex, Kambo cums too soon after only a few unimpressive thrusts. Afterwards, he pulls out of her, staggers back, and slumps against a wall, all sweaty and breathless.

"That was amazing!" he sighs.

Lingchun lowers Pink Scarf to the floor on her hands and knees. He grabs her by her hips, and he starts thrusting harder.

"God, I'm really starting to hate anal sex," the heroine thinks. "Why do these assholes keep fucking me in the asshole?!" She begs him, "Stop! Stop! You're hurting me!"

Lingchun doesn't stop. In stead, he reaches forward and around her body with one hand to fondle her breast. He slips his other hand between her legs to rub her pussy. Soon, Pink Scarf's pleas for mercy turn into wanton moans.

"What an incredible expression," Kambo thinks as he looks at her beautiful face distorted by ecstasy. "I gotta get this on video."

He takes his phone and shoots a video of her while she moans with her cheeks flushed and her tongue hanging out. Finally, her eyeballs roll upward and she screams as she orgasms. Lingchun joins her, shooting his seed into her asshole.

As they simultaneously try to catch their breath after climaxing, Kambo kneels down in front of Pink Scarf and says, "Hey, look at the silly face you make when you cum."

He shows her the video he just shot.

"Th-That's the face I make after getting raped?!" Angel asks herself in disbelief. "Why? Why do I look so aroused?"

The heroine is appalled by herself. She lowers her head, buries her face in her forearms, and sobs.

"Aww, don't cry," the fat boy consoles her. "I think you looked adorable."

#

The boys find a room in the building with a mattress inside it where they can take turns on the heroine in private.

"Please. Just let me go," Captain Pink Scarf weakly begs the fat boy on top of her as he rapes her for the third time.

"Don't worry," Kambo breathlessly promises while bouncing his hips up and down between her legs. He is lasting much longer now. "I'm going to take you home with me. I'll take care of you. You don't have to be a super heroine anymore. That's too dangerous. It's better this way."

"No! No, I don't want that!"

"I know I'm not a great lover yet. I can't make you cum like Lingchun did. But I'll get better. I'll buy you all kinds of sex toys. I'll make you orgasm every day!"

The thought of turning Captain Pink Scarf into his sexpet fills Kambo with so much excitement, it makes him orgasm. But since his pecker is so short, absolutely none of his sperm make it to her womb.

#

After he finishes, Kambo exits the room, leaving the exhausted heroine inside.

He overhears Lingchun speak into his phone, "Yea, Kongsang. We're at that old building under renovation. Yea. Meow Street. Yup, that's the one. See ya."

After Lingchun hangs up, Kambo worriedly asks him, "Hey, why'd you tell Kongsang where we are? That guy's crazy."

Lingchun casually answers, "I told him that I'd let him and his friends fuck our super heroine in exchange for some meth."

"Y-You're gonna prostitute Captain Pink Scarf for drugs?"

"Yea. You gotta problem with that?"

"Well, kinda. She's my idol. I'm obsessed with her. I don't want other guys fucking her. I'm okay with you fucking her coz you're my best friend-"

"Whoa! Have you been telling people that we're best friends?"

"Uhm, no. I don't have anyone to tell actually-"

"Good. Stop spreading fake news. Take Captain Whatshername to the bathroom and wash her up for our clients. She must stink of sweat, spit, and semen after everything we did to her. Although, I think Kongsang is into that, the sick bastard."

#

Kambo walks back into the room. Captain Pink Scarf is still sitting on the mattress, staring at the wall while crying softly. She doesn't even look up at him when he enters.

The fat boy sits on his heels next to her and gently says, "Look, I'm sorry about all this. All I really wanted was to meet you and take a picture, but you were so beautiful in person, and you smelled so good. I just couldn't help myself." The heroine doesn't respond. It's like she didn't even hear him, and Kambo wonders if they had broken her mind. He apologetically continues, "Some of Lingchun's friends are coming over. They're going to pay him so that they can have sex with you."

Pink Scarf suddenly faces him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Y-You can't let him do that to me!" she stutters. "You can't let him turn me into a whore!"

"It's just for one night. Tomorrow, I'll try talking to Lingchun-"

"No, no, no! You have to get me away from him! You have to save me!" Pink Scarf desperately forces her sweetest smile and says, "Y-You like me, right? You said you were my fan. If you help me escape, I'll-," she swallows hard before continuing, "I'll be your girlfriend."

Kambo can't believe his ears.

"I-I've never had a girlfriend before," he admits.

Pink Scarf grudgingly pulls her top over her head and slips her skirt down her legs, getting even more naked to further entice him.

"I can make you happy," she whispers seductively, rubbing the crotch of his pants with her hand. "I know I can make you happy."

She places kisses all over his fat face. She would have kissed his neck too if he had one. Kambo's little weenie quickly becomes erect. Pink Scarf unzips his fly. She takes his shaft in her hand and starts stroking it. They deeply press their lips together. Kambo fondles the heroine's breasts. She moans into his mouth, feigning arousal.

The fat boy pulls his head back and says, "Put me inside you. I'm about to cum already."

"Whatever you say," Pink Scarf tells him. "I'll do whatever you want me to."

She straddles his lap and slowly lowers herself onto his penis. She tries to hide the disgust in her face when she feels him enter her again. Just because his dick is too small to hurt her doesn't make the act of having sex with a boy she's not attracted to any less revolting. She places her hands on his shoulders for support, and she uses her legs to bounce herself on his lap, stroking his length with her pussy lips.

"I know what this is!" Kambo thinks. "It's Stockholm Syndrome! She's bonding with her captor. But that's suppose to take days or even years of captivity. We've only had her for a few hours."

Pink Scarf knows that she has to get the fat boy to orgasm now so that they can escape with plenty of time before the skinny boy's clients arrive. She starts riding him faster and harder.

"Hey, s-slow down," Kambo tells her.

"No," she tells him. "I want you to cum inside me. I want you to cum inside me right now!"

"Oh God…!"

The fat boy shuts his eyes tight. He grunts through clenched teeth, and his body trembles as he shoots his load inside her. Pink Scarf tries not to wince. In stead, she fakes an orgasm with a sigh.

"I did it!" Kambo tearfully rejoices. "I made Captain Pink Scarf cum with my dick!"

"You were amazing," the captain lies.

She wraps her arms around him and forces herself to give him a passionate kiss to the mouth.

#

Captain Pink Scarf's asshole is still sore, and it hurts to walk, so Kambo has to assist her as they carefully and quietly head for the exit in the back of the building while trying not to alert Lingchun. The moment she hobbles out the backdoor and feels the cold night air against her sweaty skin, the heroine breathes a grateful sigh of relief. She feels like she was a prisoner in that building for years in stead of hours.

"Kambo, you dumb fuck!" Lingchun roars from behind them, nearly making Pink Scarf jump out of her skin. "After our last conversation, I figured you might pull something stupid like this. What do you think is going to happen? You think the two of you are gonna walk into the sunset and live happily ever after? You fucking raped her!"

The fat boy faces and implores his accomplice, "Lingchun, let's just let her go. We had an agreement already. She's not going to the cops."

"It's true!" Pink Scarf swears. "I won't tell anyone anything. You have my word!"

"And I just gave my word to a drug dealer," Lingchun informs her. "Trust me, you do not want to go back on your word with that guy."

He takes a step forward to recapture the heroine when Kambo suddenly tackles him. However, the fat boy doesn't have enough strength, and he is unable to knock the stronger boy off his feet.

Lingchun shoves his knee into Kambo's stomach. The fat boy groans. His short, chubby legs weaken. Lingchun drives an elbow down on his back. Kambo falls on his hands and knees. The stronger boy circles to his side and kicks him in the ribs, flipping him on his back. Then, Lingchun stomps on his large stomach again and again and again. Kambo coughs out blood.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" Pink Scarf screams.

Lingchun ignores her and continues his brutal assault…until he hears a noise not unlike the hiss of an alligator. The boy fearfully turns around and finds a monster with fearsome red eyes looming over him.

Lingchun screams. The true Gator Man opens its jaws to rip his head off. Fortunately for the boy, he trips over his accomplice's bulk, allowing him to escape the monster's deadly bite.

"It's the Gator Man!" Lingchun shrieks, backing away with his ass to the ground. "He's real! He's real!"

"PINK RAY!" Captain Pink Scarf shouts.

The pink light from the heroine's belt buckle exorcises the alien spores from the monster, transforming the Gator Man into a harmless lizard. The threat has passed, yet Lingchun remains seated on the ground, his shivering body covered in cold sweat and his eyes wide with terror.

Captain Pink Scarf extends her hand to Kambo and tells him, "Come on. Let me help you to the nearest hospital."

"Thanks," the fat boy says then asks, "Hey, after everything we put you through, why did you still save us?"

"Because that's what heroes and heroines do."

END


	4. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New heroines join Captain Pink Scarf when a horny troll waits under a bridge for pretty girls to victimize.

"Angel!" Miho Yaiba, the pretty, fair-skinned, dark-haired, and slim best friend of Angel Ryder, shouts and excitedly waves to her when they meet at school early morning.

She was one of Tobias's victims when he was under the influence of the alien spores, and Miho's overprotective parents made her take a week off from school.

"Hey, Miho. How are you feeling?" Angel asks.

"Great!" Miho answers. "And it's all thanks to Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf."

"I know. I'm her."

"Really? That is so cool."

"So you wanna be a super heroine, too?"

"Yea!"

"Cool. But we're gonna need a third member. Preferably someone who knows how to fight since our powers don't work on common criminals."

"Well, I am a member of the Kendo Club. But we should also approach Hikari Himeno. She's in the Taekwondo Club, and there's a rumor that she even participates in illegal street fights."

#

Hikari Himeno is an athletic, tomboyish teenage girl with short hair dyed red and tan skin. She usually wears a cloth headband on her forehead. Angel and Miho find her doing stretches in the school gymnasium.

Angel greets her, "Hello. Hikari Himeno, right?"

"Yea," the other girl answers casually.

"I'm Angel Ryder. But I'm also secretly Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf."

"Okay."

"So you wanna be a super heroine too?"

"I don't know. You get raped a lot."

"W-Wha-?! That is so not true! Who told you that?!"

Hikari shows her a video on her phone of Captain Pink Scarf's facial expression when she orgasms after getting anally raped.

"Kambo, that fat, little shit!" Angel grumbles. "He promised he wouldn't upload it." Then, she tells Hikari, "A-Anyway, you get to feel really good about yourself after saving people."

Hikari chuckles, "Yea, I can tell how good you must feel in this video."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Look, I'll think about it, okay?"

#

After school, Hikari goes for a jog. She is about to pass under a tall bridge when she is startled by a grotesque being that reveals itself from behind the shadows. The creature is only half her size but with disproportionately spindly arms and legs. He is hairless and naked, and he has a large nose, pointed ears, and a massive schlong hanging between his legs.

"Pretty girl, come here," he lecherously says, beckoning her with a finger. "Troll give you a real good time."

"Uhm, I'm gonna pass," Hikari nervously answers. "But thanks."

She quickly turns and runs the other way.

"Where you going, pretty girl?!" Troll calls after her.

Hikari fearfully increases her speed, but the creature chases after her. He leaps onto her back, wrapping his long legs around her slim waist and cupping her firm breasts through her shirt with his hands.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Hikari shouts while trying to throw the creature off her back.

However, Troll tightly locks his unusually powerful legs together, and he laughs wickedly as he squeezes her breasts.

"Stop it!" Hikari yells.

Troll slips one of his hands down the girl's loose shirt, and he directly fondles her breast underneath. Hikari gets goosebumps when she feels the monster's rough hand all over her skin. As he molests her, Troll starts licking at the girl's ear with a cold, wet, elongated tongue. Hikari grimaces. She reaches behind, grabbing the back of the creature's head, and with a roar, flips him over her shoulder.

Troll does an aerial twist to land safely on his feet. Then, he leaps on the girl again. This time, from the front.

He locks his legs around her midsection and says, "Troll take a good look at you."

Troll slips the straps of her shirt down her shoulders, uncovering her breasts. He smiles as he ogles her. Hikari clenches her teeth. Her face reddens in both fury and embarrassment. She gets even angrier when the creature plants his face in her cleavage and motorboats her breasts.

"You're disgusting," she hisses.

The creature cruelly laughs at her. He lowers himself, wrapping a leg around each of her thighs. He uses his powerful legs to force her thighs apart. Then, he moves the crotch of her skimpy gym shorts aside to uncover her pussy.

"H-Hey! No, wait. What are you doing?!" Hikari shrieks in panic, placing her hands on his bald head to try and push him off her.

Troll forces his enormous cock into her dry cunt. The high schoolgirl shuts her eyes tight and screams in agony. The creature starts moving his hips.

"No! Wait, wait, stop! It hurts!" Hikari shouts.

She grudgingly takes his hands and places them on her breasts.

Then, she looks away and embarrassedly requests, "Please. Make me wet first."

The creature snickers while massaging her breasts and responds, "Yes. Troll make you wet. Troll make you very wet."

He tweaks her nipples and licks at the side of her neck. Naturally sensitive, it doesn't take long for Hikari's body to respond to the stimulation. Her nipples harden. Her legs tremble. She closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and moans softly. She finally begins to get a little wet. The monster starts moving his hips again. It still hurts her but not as much as it did earlier.

"M-More. I need to get wetter," she whispers to him. "I-I like having my nipples sucked."

Troll dutifully presses his mouth against her right breast and sucks at her nipple while his tongue plays with it.

Hikari sighs, "Y-Yes! Like that."

She wraps her arms around his head, pressing his face against her breast so that he can suck harder. The high schoolgirl moans louder. Her pussy is now very very wet.

Hikari thinks, "I can't believe a monster is raping me on my feet. Even worse, I'm giving him instructions on how to do it!"

The thought is so repulsive, it brings tears to her eyes. Troll makes strange grunting noises as he fucks her harder. He continues thrusting inside her until his small body eventually shudders, and his enormous cock gushes loads of cum into her womb. Hikari's strong legs finally give, and she collapses.

#

Troll drags the girl back under the bridge. Once there, he forces himself on her repeatedly for hours. Hikari is too fatigued to resist, so she just lies there and weeps as the monster ejaculates inside her over and over and over again.

Eventually, Troll gets exhausted and falls asleep. Hikari slowly forces herself back on her feet in spite of the soreness between her legs.

She glares at the sleeping creature and thinks, "I'll make you pay for this humiliation."

Then, she staggers away to look for Angel and Miho.

#

When Hikari spots Angel and Miho at a cafe, she noisily slams her palm on the surface of their table and breathlessly states, "Okay. I'm in."

Angel drinks her milk tea through a straw and says, "Great."

#

"Angel, you can't just tell people about the location of my secret lab," Professor Limprick scolds the cheerleader. "That's why it's called a secret lab."

Angel places her arms over Miho and Hikari's shoulders and says, "But, professor, these two are my very best friends!"

"Actually, we just met this morning," Hikari corrects her.

"And we clicked just like that."

The professor sighs and informs them, "Fortunately, I just happen to have two more transformation belts just lying around. Here you go."

He hands them the belts, and the two girls promptly put them on.

"Let's do this, ladies!" Angel confidently announces. "Fight, Pink, Fight! Take 'em for a ride! Go Pink!"

Angel's clothes vanish. Then, they are replaced by a pink scarf, a tight, midriff-baring, long sleeved top, a short, flowing skirt, metal shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, gloves, boots, and a helmet with a visor over her eyes and two holes on the top for her long pigtails as she transforms into Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf.

Surprisingly, without any need for instruction, Miho shouts, "Fight, Blue, Fight! Take 'em for a ride! Go Blue!"

Miho's clothes are replaced by a blue scarf, a short, sleeveless, cleavage-baring kunoichi dress, metal shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, gloves, boots, and a helmet similar to Pink Scarf's except with only one hole at the top for a very long ponytail as she transforms into Ninja Princess Blue Scarf.

Hikari shouts, "Fight, Green, Fight! Take 'em for a ride! Go Green!"

She receives a green scarf, a sports bra, skimpy gym shorts, metal shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, gloves, boots, and in stead of a helmet, she gets a metal headband with a visor attached to cover her eyes as she transforms into Warrior Empress Green Scarf.

#

Professor Limprick takes the Scarf Soldiers to his secret garage where Captain Pink Scarf's Wonder Scooter is parked next to a blue scooter, a green scooter, and a big, black motorcycle.

"Ooh! Dibs on the motorcycle!" Green Scarf excitedly calls.

"Actually, that belongs to Captain Cockblock," Limprick informs her. "But he doesn't use it because he hasn't learned how to ride a motorcycle yet."

"Tell 'im I borrowed it then."

Green Scarf hops on the motorbike and starts the engine.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Pink Scarf asks.

"To a rematch," the Warrior Empress seriously answers.

#

Green Scarf rides the super fast motorcycle back under the bridge where Troll repeatedly used her body to pleasure himself.

She hops off the bike and calls, "Come on out, you filthy piece of shit!"

Troll reveals himself and rambles, "Ooh! Another pretty girl. Troll likes pretty girls. Gonna fuck you, pretty girl. Fuck you over and over and over-"

"Not this time. GREEN KNUCKLES!"

A pair of glowing, green, metal knuckles cover Green Scarf's fists. She lunges and throws a powerful straight left punch, but Troll leaps out of the way, and the new heroine accidentally smashes her fist into one of the bridge's concrete support piles.

"Oh shit," Green Scarf gasps when she sees a large, deep crack run up the side of the tall, thick pillar.

She quickly presses her palms against its surface and uses her incredible strength to prevent the column from falling over. It is rush hour, and the bridge is packed with cars caught in a traffic jam.

"Get off the bridge!" Green Scarf yells. "It isn't safe!"

But the people above can't hear her through the incessant blare of car horns. Troll snickers mischievously. He approaches the heroine from behind and wraps his arms around her waist, running his fingers all over the surface of her exposed midriff. Green Scarf shudders from his touch.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" she snarls.

"Don't move, pretty girl," Troll tells her. "Move and people above die."

"If this bridge collapses over us, we die too!"

"Yes. So don't move."

"You're insane!"

Troll pulls Green Scarf's shorts down her legs and gets a good view of her firm, bare ass. He places his hands on her butt cheeks and kneads them. The heroine shudders from his touch while trying to focus on holding the column together. Troll slips his right hand between the girl's legs and starts rubbing her folds with his fingers. Green Scarf begins to sweat.

"S-Stop that!" she yells at him.

Troll lubricates the forefinger and middle finger of his right hand with his own saliva. Then, he pushes the fingers into the heroine's pussy. Green Scarf groans and her legs tremble when she feels his fingers enter her. Troll starts rubbing the heroine's sensitive inner walls.

"S-Stop it," Green Scarf begs.

The hideous, little creature reaches around her body with its other hand where he cups and squeezes her left breast through her outfit. He also licks at her exposed lower back. The girl's sex begins to respond to the stimulation, becoming very hot and wet. She starts moaning softly.

Troll pulls his fingers out of her. Then, he forces his huge cock into her cunt. Green Scarf tilts her head back and screams as the monster penetrates her again. Troll begins raping her doggy style.

"Not again!" Hikari cries into her head as her body is repeatedly jerked by the creature's violent thrusts.

Troll unzips and opens the front of the heroine's costume. Then, he roughly massages her bare breasts with both hands as he continues to slide his cock back and forth inside her.

"I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you," Green Scarf hisses, tears pouring from her eyes.

The monster responds by fucking her harder. The heroine shuts her eyes and yelps as the tip of his cock repeatedly rams against her cervix.

Finally, Troll makes unusual throaty croaking sounds as pleasure overwhelms him and he orgasms into her womb. Green Scarf grimaces in utter disgust when she feels the warmth of his cum fill her stomach. Troll's body spasms a few more times as he empties his balls into her.

When he finishes riding his climax, he pulls out of her just as his small body gets engulfed in bright, pink light.

"PINK RAY!" Pink Scarf shouts.

To her surprise, Troll doesn't revert into some original form like the other villains she cured of the alien spores. In stead, he just vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Blue Scarf uses her own super strength to help Green Scarf hold the pillar up.

"Th-Thanks," the Warrior Empress breathlessly tells her ally.

#

Later, the heroines watch as several of Professor Limprick's construction drones quickly repair the damage to the concrete pile.

"I guess I fucked up on my first day as a super heroine," Green Scarf admits to the others.

"The pillar got damaged in a fight. These things happen," Pink Scarf consoles her. "The important thing is, because of your effort and quick thinking, nobody on the bridge got hurt. They never even found out that they were in danger."

"Yea. And you were right about what you said before."

"Which part?"

"Feels good to save people."

END


	5. Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't have heroines without a villain.

"This is the place," Professor Hardick tells himself as he stands before the girls' dormitory in Cutie High School. "Based on my observations, Captain Pink Scarf is a beautiful teenage girl. And the most beautiful teenage girls go to Cutie High School. Yes. She is definitely one of the girls in this dorm."

"Pretty girls. Many pretty girls," a short, hideous, naked creature with spindly limbs and a large schlong between its legs rambles lecherously next to the frail-looking old man in a lab coat.

"Yes, Troll. There are many pretty girls in there. Enjoy."

#

"He vanished in a cloud of smoke?" Professor Limprick asks Angel while they drink hot tea in his home above his underground secret lab. "That is strange."

"I know," the cheerleader agrees. "And Hikari says he was crazy. He wasn't even afraid of a bridge falling on top of them as long as he got to score with 'er."

"Hmm. Perhaps he wasn't infected by the alien spores."

"So what was he?"

"I wonder if he was an actual alien."

Suddenly, the professor's phone vibrates. He takes it out from his coat pocket, and when he checks it, Angel notices the color drain from his wrinkled face.

"What is it?" she asks.

"My phone is synchronized with my super computer downstairs," the old man explains. "It just intercepted communication from a patrolman that might have something to do with the alien spores. Listen."

Limprick plays the communication, and Angel hears a familiar voice shout, "Where is my backup?! There are monsters in the girls' dorm at Cutie High School! I know I'm not the only cop in this city! What is taking you guys so long to get here?!"

"That's Officer Angus Kennedy," she tells the professor. "Miho and I have known him since we were kids. I'm gonna go help him!"

As Angel hurries to the garage to get her Wonder Scooter, Limprick frantically calls after her, "I'll contact Miho and Hikari!"

#

Angel transforms into Captain Pink Scarf and rides to her high school. In spite of the emergency, she finds only one policeman on the scene, revolver in hand, fearfully hiding behind a wall near the girls' dormitory.

"Officer Kennedy!" Pink Scarf calls, startling him.

"Jesus!" the policeman exclaims. He sees the costumed teenager and asks, "Who the hell are you suppose to be?!"

"You don't remember me? I'm- Uh, I mean, I'm your backup. I'm Captain Pink Scarf!"

"Captain Pink Scarf? Wait a minute. I think I saw a video of you online. You're like a porn star, right?"

Pink Scarf secretly gnashes her teeth as she tries to hold her temper.

"No," she answers as calmly as she can. "I'm a super heroine."

"Really? Kitty City could really use a super heroine right now what with all the monsters lately. There are high schoolgirls trapped in that building with a whole bunch of 'em, and the police are too chickenshit to do anything about it."

"Don't worry. I'll save the schoolgirls. Saving people is what I do."

#

Pink Scarf cautiously enters the building. She hears weird, scary grunts mixed with wanton moans coming from the second floor. She climbs the steps and is shocked by what she sees in the hallway.

Several creatures like the one she and her friends defeated under a bridge recently are violating the schoolgirls in a brutal, monstrous rape orgy.

"Oh my God!" Pink Scarf squeaks, covering her mouth with her hands. Then, she fearfully whispers into her helmet's built-in radio, "Professor, there're so many of them. What do I do?"

"Hmm. It seems to be the perfect time to test your newest power, the Pink Aura!" Limprick proudly announces as he observes the scene from his drone's camera.

"I have a new power? Cool! It must be some kind of special attack that can take out multiple enemies at the same time. Okay! I'll do it!" She bravely steps out into the hallway and shouts, "PINK AURA!"

The monsters stop violating the schoolgirls. They sniff at the air.

Then, they all turn their heads towards Pink Scarf and chant, "Pretty girl. Very pretty girl."

"Hmm? They didn't get vaporized or anything. Professor, what's going on?" Pink Scarf asks.

Limprick explains, "The Pink Aura allows you to release powerful pheromones that will attract all monsters nearby. Now, you can lead them away from the schoolgirls."

"WHAT?! That's your plan?!"

The monsters rush towards Pink Scarf, their eyes mad with lust and their tongues hanging as saliva drips from their mouths.

"This is a stupid plan! This is a stupid stupid plan!" Pink Scarf yells as she turns and runs. "Captain Cockblock was right about you! You're an idiot!"

#

Blue Scarf and Green Scarf arrive. They find Kennedy still fearfully hiding behind a wall. He recognizes the similarity in their attire and tells them that their associate with the long pigtails had gone in ahead of them. The two heroines approach the building and are surprised when Pink Scarf bursts out the front door, screaming in fear.

"What?! What is it?!" Blue Scarf asks.

Before the Cheerleading Captain can answer, Green Scarf hears a familiar voice that makes her hair stand on end, "Come back, pretty girl. Troll give you a good time."

A second later, and the creature itself leaps out through the entrance.

"Oh my God! It's him!" Green Scarf shrieks. "He's alive! Don't let him anywhere near me!"

"It gets worse," Pink Scarf informs her.

Several more of the hairless, naked creatures rush outside after the first one, and they surround the Scarf Soldiers.

"Are you kidding me?!" Green Scarf screeches. "I couldn't even beat just one of these ugly freaks!"

"So you are Limprick's chosen ones," they hear a voice from behind them.

They see a gaunt old man in a lab coat dragging the unconscious patrolman across the grass with one hand.

"What did you do to Officer Kennedy?!" Pink Scarf angrily demands.

"Isn't it obvious?" the old man casually answers. "A well-trained, physically fit policeman in his prime with a gun is no match for an unarmed, frail, old science geek like myself."

"Who are you?!"

"I am Professor Hardick. Your sugar daddy, Limprick, and I have been bitter rivals since we were children competing in science fairs. So when I saw that sex video of you online and learned that he had created a heroine, I just had to create a villain."

"Troll is your creation? He's not like some alien or something?"

"He's more like a science experiment with alien DNA. A simple minded but obedient experiment that I can clone over and over and over again. Now, let's see Limprick's creations top that."

The Trolls roar and lunge at the girls.

Then, Pink Scarf shouts, "Girls, ready!"

"READY!" Blue Scarf and Green Scarf respond at the same time."

"PINK FLASH!"

Bright light from the center of Pink Scarf's helmet temporarily blinds the creatures.

"BLUE BOMBS!" Blue Scarf shouts as she throws bombs the size of baseballs at the monsters' feet.

The bombs release blue-colored smoke that temporarily camouflages the heroines, and the explosion momentarily deafens their enemies.

"Hey, Pink Scarf?" Blue Scarf calls.

"Yea?" Pink Scarf responds.

"These nonlethal powers totally suck."

"Yea. Tell me about it."

"Speak for yourselves," Green Scarf tells them. "GREEN KNUCKLES!"

Green Scarf uses the infrared function of her visor to locate the Trolls within the blue smoke. Then, she proceeds to use her Green Knuckles to knock them out one by one.

"Green Scarf, what are you doing?!" Limprick furiously shouts from behind his super computer. "I didn't invent the Green Knuckles so you could hurt anyone! Haven't you seen those 80s cartoons like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or He-Man?! They had all kinds of deadly weapons, but they never used them to hurt anyone! They just deflected lasers and stuff!"

"Hey, our super strength works on monsters, right?" Blue Scarf asks Pink Scarf. "Let's go help Green Scarf out."

The two girls join Green Scarf in attacking the blinded and deafened Trolls.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Limprick yells while pulling on what little gray hair he has left. "Violence is never the answer!"

Pink Scarf uses her acrobatic skills to avoid and confuse the creatures when, suddenly, Professor Hardick, who was never blinded by the Pink Flash nor deafened by the Blue Bombs, sneaks behind her. He suddenly reaches under her arms and grabs her breasts through her outfit. The cheerleader gasps.

"Oh, you have very nice, soft titties," Hardick lustfully whispers to her. "Limprick chose very well."

He squeezes her breasts harder, making her wince. Then, he places kisses all over the side of her face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Pink Scarf protests.

"What does it look like?" Hardick answers as he continues to grope her breasts. "I'm perverting Limprick's masterpiece."

He grabs her by the chin and turns her head to the left. Then, he kisses her in the mouth. Pink Scarf's eyes bulge in revulsion. The old man's breath is horrid, and his wrinkled lips are rough and cold. When he releases her chin to fondle her breast again, the heroine hurriedly pulls her lips from him.

"Your lips are delicious," he taunts her. "I wonder what the rest of you tastes like."

"Go to hell!" Pink Scarf hisses.

She struggles, but her super strength doesn't work on humans, and the old man is quite strong for his age. Hardick raises her top, uncovering her ample bosom. Then, he proceeds to directly grope her breasts. Pink Scarf's flesh shrinks from the touch of his wrinkled fingers. The old man pinches her nipples and gives them a pull. The cheerleader's body stiffens. Her eyes open wide, and she shrieks through clenched teeth.

"S-Stop! Stop pulling on my nipples!" she shouts and renews her struggles but still to no avail.

Her nipples harden when the professor starts twisting them, and Pink Scarf presses her lips tightly together to prevent herself from moaning. The old man's right hand slowly slides down the smooth surface of her stomach. He reaches under her skirt and slips his hand under the waistband of her panties. Then, he proceeds to rub her folds with his fingers.

"Sh-Shit!" Pink Scarf cusses in her head. "I'm starting to get hot!"

Hardick notices her body trembling and how her sex has started to get wet.

"Surprised by the skills of my wrinkled fingers?" he taunts her. "This old man still remembers how to stimulate a woman."

When Pink Scarf's clitoris becomes engorged, the professor teases it with his fingertips. A surge of pleasure spreads across the cheerleader's entire body like electricity, and she lets out a loud moan.

"What a beautifully lewd sound! It's like music to my ears," Hardick mocks her.

"Sh-Shut up!" Pink Scarf furiously shouts as her face reddens in intense embarrassment.

"I'm going to play you like a Stradivarius."

He continues to tease her clit while fondling her left breast with the fingers of his other hand. Tears pour from the heroine's eyes and saliva trickles from the corners of her mouth as she moans louder with her tongue slightly sticking out.

Hardick cackles cruelly and shouts, "Yes! That's it! Moan for me!"

"Stop! Please stop!" Pink Scarf begs.

But her cries for mercy only further excite the old pervert. He wraps his right arm around her waist to prevent her escape and uses his other hand to undo his pants.

"W-Wait! What're you doing?! Don't!" the heroine shouts when she feels the tip of his penis pushing against her sphincter.

Hardick drives his hard dick deep into her asshole. Pink Scarf wails like a banshee. The professor holds her by the hips and proceeds to rape her anally.

"Blue Scarf! Green Scarf! Help me!" the heroine cries desperately.

Blue Scarf fends off the simultaneous attacks of two Trolls when she hears her best friend scream. She looks around but can't find her in the sea of enemies.

"Green Scarf!" she calls. "Pink Scarf needs help!"

"I-I can't!" Green Scarf grunts with her fingers locked against a Troll's in a test of strength. "I'm in the middle of something here!"

Hardick continues to thrust his penis back and forth in Pink Scarf's asshole.

"Stop. It hurts. Please stop already," the cheerleader begs, her body weakening, her head feeling woozy.

The old man pushes his cock deeper inside her and grunts as he orgasms. The heroine whimpers when she feels his hot, thick, sticky cum fill her. Hardick sighs in ecstasy. But when he finishes riding his climax and pulls out, Pink Scarf feels his hold on her loosen.

She quickly shouts and spins, throwing a backfist aimed at his face. To her surprise, the old man easily ducks under her attack. He grabs her upper arms and leers at her bare breasts.

"Such lovely, plump titties," he says with a lecherous smile. "They're making me hard again already."

Pink Scarf looks down and is shocked to see that the old man's cock is still very erect even after just cumming.

"Don't look so surprised," Hardick gloats. "I'm a genius. I was able to create an army of Trolls. Making a drug that can help me maintain an erection is child's play."

He wraps his right arm around her waist and holds her right leg up with a hand under the back of her knee.

"Allow me to demonstrate!" he announces and brutally pushes his entire length into her pussy in one shove.

Pink Scarf screams as she is penetrated once more, from the front this time. Hardick starts raping her again.

"Y-You son of a bitch!" the cheerleader snarls, placing her hands on his bony shoulders and trying to push him away.

However, his hold on her is too strong, and he continues to slide his shaft back and forth inside her.

"N-No! I won't let you do this to me again," Pink Scarf growls.

The old man tightens his hold on her waist, pressing her breasts against him. He roughly kisses her in the mouth and fucks her harder. The heroine shuts her eyes as tears run down her face.

"Help me!" her mind screams. "Captain Cockblock, where are you? I need you to cockblock this evil old bastard right now!"

She feels the professor's penis growing inside her, stretching her. It pushes itself in deep, its tip pressing against her cervix. Then, she feels her womb get filled with the disgusting warmth of his seed.

Afterwards, Hardick leans his head back and breathlessly says, "Let's go someplace more private."

#

Professor Hardick takes Pink Scarf into an empty dorm room. The heroine shudders fearfully at the sight of the bed, knowing full well what's about to happen on it. The evil old man locks the door after he enters and makes the cheerleader face him.

His eyes lecherously move up and down her form. Then, he removes her scarf from her neck. He undoes her skirt and allows it to slide down her slender legs. He pulls her panties down. After getting raped by him twice, the heroine has lost the will to fight. She just lowers her eyes in embarrassment and clenches her fists at her sides as he slowly strips her one article of clothing at a time.

Hardick tries to remove her belt, but the buckle refuses to yield.

"I see," he concludes. "That's the source of your power, isn't it? I suppose it uses a fingerprint scanner, allowing only you and Limprick to remove it. I assume the strap of your helmet has a similar security system to protect your identity. Well, no matter. Keep them on, for all I care."

He shoves her into the bed and removes her boots because he has a bit of a thing for feet. Pink Scarf looks away. Then, she submissively parts her legs for him.

Hardick laughs victoriously and gloats, "I've done it! I've broken Limprick's super heroine!"

Pink Scarf doesn't say anything, but her lips quiver, and her eyes start to tear up again. The old man climbs the bed and sits on his heels between her legs. He drops his heavy dick on her pussy, making her flinch.

"Or maybe," he whispers in a low voice, "maybe you enjoyed having my powerful cock inside you."

He slowly rocks his hips, rubbing the underside of his shaft against her folds. Pink Scarf trembles. Her sex is becoming hot and wet again.

"Of-Of course not!" the heroine defiantly replies, but even she notices that she didn't sound very convincing.

"Oh?" the old man asks. "Then, why are you already wet? Your cunt is eager for my dick. Well, I might as well give it what it wants."

He slowly pushes his length inside her, all the way to the base. The teenage girl groans as the old pervert enters her yet again.

"See? I was right," he boasts. "Your cunt wants my cock so much I felt it suck me in."

He begins violently sliding his rock hard penis back and forth inside her. Pink Scarf shuts her eyes and winces. He is thrusting so hard, it makes the cheerleader's boobs jiggle.

"Come on," he taunts her. "Tell me I fuck better than Limprick!"

"W-What?! The professor and I aren't screwing."

"Hah! Wait, seriously?"

"Well, at first, when he gave me all these gadgets plus the cute scooter, I thought he wanted to be my sugar daddy. But he's been a total gentleman. He's very kind. He often tells me about how all people are inherently good. He makes me hot herbal tea. And he never asks for anything in return. Except, you know, save the world from alien perverts."

"So he's not your sugar daddy. He's more like an actual daddy."

"I guess."

"Hmm. That gives me an idea."

The evil old man takes out his phone and starts shooting a video of her while he continues to pounds her pussy.

"W-What are you doing?!" Pink Scarf screams.

Hardick answers, "I'm going to send your daddy a video of you getting fucked by his nemesis."

"No! Give me that!"

She tries to reach for the phone, but Hardick puts a hand on her chest and holds her down.

The heroine tearfully begs, "No, no, please, no. Not another sex video."

"Your pussy just clamped on my dick," the old man tells her. "Does the thought of your daddy seeing you like this excite you?"

Pink Scarf covers her face with her hands and sobs, "Please don't let him see me like this. I'll do anything you want. Just please don't-!"

"This IS what I want! Now, don't cover your face."

He painfully squeezes her left breast.

"Ow!" Pink Scarf yelps.

"I said don't cover your face!" Hardick furiously repeats, spittle spraying from his lips.

The heroine reluctantly lowers her hands from her face.

"Good girl. Now, look up at the camera," Hardick commands.

Pink Scarf grudgingly does as she's told. The wicked old professor moves his hand from her breast to her clit. He starts teasing it while fucking her harder.

#

Both Blue Scarf and Green Scarf breathe heavily from exhaustion. The blue smoke has dissipated, and the Trolls have recovered their sight and hearing. Even the ones they knocked out earlier have started to wake. Green Scarf raises her fists, but her Green Knuckles blink and vanish.

"Shoot!" she worriedly exclaims. "I've used up too much power."

"I can't even raise my arms anymore," Blue Scarf wearily admits.

"You hurt Troll," the nearest monster growls. "Now, Troll punish pretty girls!"

With a roar, he leaps at them.

Then, his body gets split in half before vanishing in a cloud of smoke in midair.

"Wh-Who's he?" Green Scarf asks as she stares in awe at the tall man in the black scarf standing between them and the Trolls.

"C-Captain Cockblock!" one of the creatures fearfully shrieks.

Captain Cockblock rushes towards the monsters. And every single one of them that he punches, kicks, or chops gets completely obliterated.

#

Pink Scarf moans wantonly as Hardick stimulates her engorged clitoris with his fingers while his hard, thick cock relentlessly rubs against her G-spot.

"What do you think of your chosen one now, Limprick?!" the mad scientist shouts into his phone. "Look at the expression of ecstasy in her beautiful face! Listen to the erotic sounds she makes! Watch how her titties bounce every time I thrust inside her! I wonder if you'll ever be able to look at her the same way again after seeing this. Oh, I wish I could be there. I wish I could see the look on your face."

Pink Scarf's eyeballs roll upward. Her toes curl. Her body shudders. Her fingers clench around the bedsheets. And she screams as she orgasms hard.

Hardick laughs and roars, "The perfect coup de grace!"

Then, he too orgasms, filling her insides with his semen. The heroine's body slackens as she tries to catch her breath. She nearly passes out. When he finishes, the old man pulls out of her just as one of his creations bursts into the room, looking for him.

"Captain Cockblock! Captain Cockblock!" the monster frantically yells.

"Ah, so he's finally made an appearance," Hardick casually responds while pulling up his pants. He turns to his exhausted victim and says, "My dear, I'm afraid we'll have to call it a night. But I had a wonderful time. I'm sure it was good for you, too."

He gives her another long, deep kiss to the mouth as one final insult. By now, Pink Scarf is much too exhausted to resist, so she is forced to endure this last humiliation.

"Let's do this again sometime," Hardick tells her before exiting the room.

#

A week passes and Angel doesn't notice any change in how Professor Limprick treats her. If he had indeed received the sex video his nemesis took, he makes no mention of it, and Angel never asks him about it either.

One day, as the three girls walk to school, Hikari says, "That Captain Cockblock guy's pretty cool, isn't he?"

"Yea," Angel agrees. "He rides a bicycle though…"

"Oh. That's not so bad-"

"…with training wheels."

"Okay. He's not that cool anymore."

END


	6. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of a legend and a vigilante.

Li-hui, a pretty and athletic 18 year old police cadet that likes to wear her brown hair in double pigtail buns, throws her 14 year old brother, Jun-fan, down on the training mat. The boy grunts as he lands hard on his back. Then, he just lies down there and sulks.

"Get up!" his sister impatiently commands.

"What's the point?" he whines. "Grandpa won't let me fight. He scolded me the last time I got in a fight at school, and I was only defending a wimp from some bullies."

Li-hui sighs.

She crouches on the mat, stares her brother in the eyes, and gently says, "Grandpa is a good man. Too good, in fact. And I wish he were right. I wish there were no such thing as bad people. But he's wrong. If bad people didn't exist, then we wouldn't need cops like Dad."

Suddenly, the roof above them is ripped open scattering stones and splinters of wood all over the floor and letting the cold wind in. The siblings are startled, but they react quickly. Jun-fan does a kip-up to get back on his feet and avoid getting crushed by a thick wooden beam, while his sister defensively raises her hands to repel the attackers.

King Hopper, a humanoid grasshopper monster with insectoid armor plates protecting his body, and Muscle Ape, his hairy, musclebound henchman descend from the gaping hole in the ceiling. Li-hui doesn't waste time.

She immediately shouts, "Fight, Black, Fight! Take 'em for a ride! Go Black!"

Her sexy mini qipao vanishes, and it is replaced by a cleavage-baring, modified police uniform with metal shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, a matching miniskirt, a helmet with a visor and two holes on the top for her pigtail buns, and a black scarf around her neck as she transforms into Police Captain Black Scarf.

"BLACK STUN GUN!" the heroine yells.

Electrical sparks crackle at her fingertips. But before she could launch the attack on King Hopper, she is distracted by her brother's screams.

"Lemme go or I'll break your face!" Jun-fan grunts at Muscle Ape who has him in a tight chokehold.

"No, no! Don't hurt him! Please!" Black Scarf begs, aborting her attack.

"No, Sis! Do it! Finish him off!"

King Hopper chuckles and says, "I've been training so hard, preparing for my final battle with the legendary Captain Black Scarf. And in the end, the key to your defeat is a mere boy. How pathetic."

He approaches Black Scarf and cups her breasts through her uniform. The heroine clenches her teeth and looks away as she is groped. The molestation infuriates her but it comes as no surprise. The males of the Jejemonster alien race are extremely hypersexual which led to a serious overpopulation problem in their native planet. Black Scarf has been secretly defending the nubile women of Kitty City from them for almost a year. In every encounter, the Jejemonsters would try to rape and humiliate her. And on occasion, they would be successful in their efforts. King Hopper himself has had his way with her quite a few times. Even his henchman, Muscle Ape, has sexually assaulted the heroine more than once. Still, in the end, she would always emerge victorious. But not tonight.

"Take your hands off my sister!" Jun-fan roars.

"Please," Black Scarf implores King Hopper. "Not in front of my brother."

"Hah! You beg me to stop every time we do this," the grasshopper monster gloats. "Have I ever shown you mercy?"

The heroine quietly glares at him.

Then, she turns to her brother and gently says, "Jun-fan, I need you to close your eyes and cover your ears, okay?"

Jun-fan cannot believe what he just heard from his sister.

"S-Sis, w-what're you saying?" he stutters. "J-Just kick his ass already-"

"Goddammit, Jun-fan! For once, will you just do as I say?!" Black Scarf screams on the very verge of tears, her voice cracking.

The teenage boy sees the desperation in his sister's face. He reluctantly closes his eyes and covers his ears.

His sister adds, "Whatever happens, don't open your eyes, okay?" Then, she stares daggers at King Hopper and hisses, "Alright. Have your fun, you coward."

"Oh no," the alien monster mischievously tells her. "I'm always the one doing all the work. It's your turn now."

King Hopper steps back and comfortably sits on the large training mat. He undoes his trousers, and his erect penis springs up like a mighty jack-in-the-box. Black Scarf remembers that penis well. It is huge with many short hairs along the shaft which tickles her inner walls whenever she has it inside her. One time, he made her cum simply by shoving it in. The memory sends shivers down her spine.

"Don't keep me in suspense," Hopper eggs her on.

Tears begin to roll from Black Scarf's furious eyes. Still, she complies and begins unbuttoning her uniform with reluctant, trembling fingers. Muscle Ape leers excitedly as more and more of the woman's chest is exposed. The heroine opens the lapels of her top uncovering her ample bosom.

"I never tire of seeing your awesome tits," Hopper comments.

Black Scarf ignores his words. She just lowers her eyes in embarrassment and continues to strip for him. She shrugs off her top. She removes her scarf. She unzips her skirt and allows it to slide down her long, well-muscled legs.

She is about to remove her panties when Hopper says, "No, no. Come here. Allow me."

She grudgingly steps towards him. The monster slowly runs his fingers up and down her legs. Black Scarf trembles from his touch. Hopper pulls her panties down.

Then, he laughs and mocks her, "My, you're already a little wet! Could it be that the mere sight of my penis has made you hot with anticipation?"

Black Scarf growls, "Screw you."

"Oh, we'll get there. Don't rush me. But first, let's make you a little wetter. I know you love this."

He places his hands on her buttocks, and he nuzzles her crotch. Then, he makes this insect-like buzzing with his tongue that sends powerful vibrations on and around the woman's clitoris. Black Scarf gasps. Her legs quiver. She quickly covers her mouth with a hand to prevent herself from moaning, lest her brother hears her. Hopper continues buzzing against her snatch.

"Oh shit!" Black Scarf silently exclaims. "It feels too good!"

She puts her other hand behind his head and presses his face against her pudenda. She starts grinding her pussy against him. Her sex becomes extremely hot, and it gushes pussy juice.

"I can't stop myself!" she thinks. "Jun-fan, I'm sorry!"

She removes her hand from her mouth and moans wantonly. She is so loud that her brother hears her even with his ears covered. He shuts his eyes tighter to make sure that they don't accidentally open.

King Hopper pulls his face away and taunts her, "You almost came. Do you want me to drive you over the edge?"

The heroine shyly admits, "Y-Yes. Yes, I want your big, hairy, alien cock inside me. I want you to make me cum."

The insect monster victoriously roars with laughter and suggestively says, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Black Scarf turns around and lowers herself onto his cock. She feels her entrance stretched by his enormous girth, and the small hairs tickle the sensitive front of her inner walls as she slowly takes him inside her. She very nearly cums again. Then, she uses her powerful legs to move her hips up and down, stroking his massive shaft with her tight pussy lips.

King Hopper reaches around her body and fondles her breasts. The heroine helplessly moans again. After several encounters, the monster is already very familiar with her body. He knows where all her weakspots are. He nuzzles her back just between the shoulderblades, and his tongue buzzes again. Black Scarf tilts her head back, shuts her eyes tight, and moans louder. She starts bouncing on his lap more vigorously.

"It feels amazing!" the heroine breathlessly screams. "King Hopper, you're amazing! Your cock is amazing!"

"Sis, what are you saying?!" Jun-fan thinks as tears pour from his closed eyes. "This isn't like you. He's the enemy!"

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!!!"

Heroine and Jejemonster orgasm together.

#

Moments later, Jun-fan finally opens his eyes. King Hopper, Muscle Ape, and Captain Black Scarf are gone. All that remains is his sister's signature black scarf. He takes the scarf in his hands and presses it to his face then sobs into it.

#

Three years pass and Jun-fan is now a tall, strong, well-built young man with short, wild, brown hair.

"Is that the place?" he asks a fisherman about a warehouse in the Kitty City docks.

"Yup," the fisherman fearfully whispers. "That's where I saw the monster."

"And you're sure it was a grasshopper monster?"

"I dunno. Maybe. It was some kind of an insect monster. Look, can I go now? It's dangerous around here."

"Go on. Get outta here."

The fisherman scampers away like a frightened mouse. Jun-fan walks past the iron gates towards the warehouse.

"You're making quite a name for yourself!" King Hopper calls as he casually sits on the edge of the roof. "How many Jejemonsters have you killed now?"

"Not nearly enough," Jun-fan states as he advances.

"Slow down now! You have to win one more fight before facing the champion."

The warehouse's rolling steel door opens. Muscle Ape exits. He roars and thumps his chest with his fists. Then, he rushes towards the boy, the ground shaking beneath his feet.

Jun-fan leaps over the attack and uses the top of Muscle Ape's large head like a springboard. The boy twists his body in midair and transforms into Captain Cockblock. The pavement shatters under him as he lands.

Muscle Ape spins to face his enemy and launch another attack when Captain Cockblock thrusts his right hand like a spear wrist-deep into the hairy monster's thick chest. There is a look of confusion in Muscle Ape's face. He coughs out blood. Then, his eyes bulge as he watches Captain Cockblock pull a bloody hand out of his body.

Only then does Muscle Ape feel pain, and he howls in agony. Blood erupts from the gaping wound like a volcano. The titanic monster topples on his back with a heavy thud. His enormous body convulses for a few seconds. Then, it becomes completely still. King Hopper bends forward and vomits.

When he finishes, he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and groans, "You Earthlings disgust me. You kill so easily. Jejemonsters would never take a life. Another reason why our planet's overpopulated."

"Bullshit," Captain Cockblock snaps.

"It's true. You're the only killer here. You even killed your fellow Earthlings just because they were infected by alien spores. Muscle Ape could've killed you three years ago, but he didn't. That bit him in the ass, didn't it?"

"Wait. If you don't kill, then my sister's still alive?"

"Of course, she is. She's been my personal cum toilet for the last three years-"

"You son of a bitch! Come down here and fight me!"

"Oh, I intend to," King Hopper growls, jumping all the way down from the rooftop.

Cockblock attacks first. He throws a quick left hook immediately followed by a right hook. King Hopper blocks both attacks with his forearms. Then, he ducks under a roundhouse kick and crosses both forearms before him to defend against a straight right. The punch is so strong that the insect monster is forced to hop back, and his heels skid across the ground.

"You're almost as strong as Captain Black Scarf," he remarks with a smirk while shaking the pain off his forearms. "Wearing her scarf is a nice sentimental touch, too. But you're not her. You can't beat me. Only your sister is that strong."

King Hopper lunges and attacks with a series of punches and knifehand strikes. Cockblock slips, evades, and deflects, but an elbow strike to the chest breaks through his defenses. This is followed by a backfist to the face. Then, a side kick to the midsection knocks him down.

Captain Cockblock groans to himself on the ground, "I-I can't get back up. Can't even move. His strength is unbelievable!"

King Hopper walks towards him and says, "I can't kill you. But I am going to break all the bones in your limbs so that you can never harm another Jejemonster ever again."

"PINK FLASH!" Captain Pink Scarf shouts.

King Hopper is suddenly dazzled by a bright pink light.

"GREEN KNUCKLES!" Empress Green Scarf shouts.

She punches King Hopper with her powerful Green Knuckles, and the insect monster is catapulted into the wall of the warehouse. Princess Blue Scarf helps Cockblock back to his feet. King Hopper is dazed but not beaten, and he pushes off from the crack in the wall.

As the battle escalates, a shadowy figure sneaks up from behind them. He surprises Pink Scarf by covering her mouth with his right hand and wrapping his left arm around her waist. The heroine is carried away, kicking and screaming, but her allies are too preoccupied to notice her.

#

With his hand still covering her mouth, the man carries Pink Scarf into an empty boathouse nearby.

"I can't break free! He must be human," the heroine concludes.

Her abductor uses his free hand to remove her scarf. He places kisses all over the side of her neck. Then, he slips the hand under the hem of her top and gropes her left breast underneath. Pink Scarf's protests are muffled by the hand over her mouth. She redoubles her efforts to escape but still to no avail. The man continues to play with her breast. While squeezing the sides he tickles her nipple with the tip of his forefinger. Pink Scarf gasps. Her nipples harden. Her eyes winden. The man teases her nipple by lightly pinching it. Pink Scarf's eyes half close as she begins to get aroused. The stranger moves his hand to the right and fondles her other breast. The heroine starts moaning into her abductor's hand, and she begins to feel an immense heat from her loins.

The man's hand slowly travels down her body. He reaches under her skirt and presses his fingers against the damp crotch of her panties. Pink Scarf's back archs. The man begins rubbing slow, little circles on her folds through her panties. The heroine moans louder into his hand, and she doesn't even realize that she is no longer struggling.

The man maneuvers her towards a wall and uses his body to pin her against it. He takes his hand away from her crotch so he can undo his pants. Then, he flips up her skirt from behind and moves the middle part of her panties aside.

When Pink Scarf feels the tip of his penis pushing against her folds, she panics. She screams into his hand and tries to push against the wall, but the stranger will not be denied. He forces his cock into her pussy and begins to rape her.

#

"BLUE BOMBS!" Princess Blue Scarf shouts.

Her smoke bombs explode all around King Hopper, confusing him.

"Now, Pink Scarf!" she yells to her best friend. "Use your Pink Ray!" But her cries are met only with silence. She looks back and asks, "H-Hey, where is she?"

#

Tears pour from Pink Scarf's eyes as the man continues to slide his penis back and forth inside her. He wraps an arm around her waist and fucks her harder, making her yelp with each of his thrusts. Finally, his body stiffens, and he orgasms into her pussy. Pink Scarf helplessly whimpers into his palm. The man's body spasms a few times as he rides his climax. Afterwards, he pulls his penis out and releases her.

Pink Scarf collapses on her knees as she catches her breath. She turns around to see who her attacker is.

"You?!" she yells furiously.

"I told you we'd do this again," Professor Hardick breathlessly tells her. "But I didn't think it would be this soon."

"What are you doing here?! Are you working with the aliens?!"

"Not yet. Actually, I came here to talk to King Hopper about that very thing. And I think he'll be more open to my proposal now that I've saved him. By removing you from the battle, I prevented you from finishing him off with your Pink Ray. And I was even able to have a little fun with you in the process."

"You bastard!"

Pink Scarf quickly stands up and attempts to slap him, but he catches her wrist. Then, he grabs her other wrist and forces her back against the wall. She is about to threaten him when he suddenly presses his wrinkled mouth against her soft lips. Pink Scarf's eyes bulge in disgust at the unwanted kiss. The old man who can maintain his erection indefinitely uses his feet to push her boots apart as he prepares to enter her again.

#

Green Scarf rushes forward to throw another punch. But to her surprise, King Hopper leaps over her attack and lands right back on the rooftop.

"H-He can see through Blue Scarf's smoke?" the Warrior Empress asks.

"Not with his eyes," Captain Cockblock explains. "He used the antennas on his head to determine your location. You surprised him earlier with your first attack. He won't fall for it again."

"I'm at a disadvantage if I fight all of them by myself," King Hopper tells himself. "I'll avenge Muscle Ape at another time."

With his powerful leg muscles, King Hopper hurriedly leaps from one rooftop to another until he can no longer be seen in the distance.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Green Scarf yells.

She is about to give chase when Cockblock says, "Let him go. We're not ready to fight him. I thought I was, but I'm not strong enough."

"G-Guys!" Pink Scarf calls as she wobbles towards them.

"Where were you?!" Green Scarf shouts. "Why do you always vanish in the middle of a fight? Were you hiding?"

"No, I wasn't!"

Blue Scarf notices her best friend's unsteady movements and asks, "Are you okay?"

"It was Hardick! He was here. He told me that he plans to form an alliance with that King Hopper guy."

"My God!" Green Scarf exclaims. "Our enemies just keep getting stronger."

Captain Cockblock confidently responds, "So will we."

#

Much later, after the threat has passed and the sun starts to set, the vigilante and the heroines revert to their true identities while walking their bikes back to the main road.

"Oh, so that's what you look like under your helmet," Angel tells Jun-fan. "You're pretty cute."

"Thanks," the boy shyly replies. "And thanks for saving me back there."

"Hey, you've saved me plenty."

"Oh, I borrowed your motorbike," Hikari informs him. "Hope you don't mind."

"No, it's okay," he tells her. "It's nice that someone's using it again. It belonged to my sister."

"Oh, you have a sister? Why did she leave such a cool bike behind? Where is she now?"

Jun-fan sighs and says, "That's what I'd like to know."

END


	7. Black 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the legendary Police Captain Black Scarf continues.

"Is it a good idea for all of you to hang out with me?" Jun-fan asks as he, Angel, Miho, and Hikari walk home on an empty road from school.

"Well yea," Angel answers. "I mean, we're a team now, right?"

"Yea, but I don't use a secret identity like the rest of you. The bad guys know who I am. King Hopper doesn't know you're super heroines yet. If we keep hanging out, he'll be able to put two and two together."

Miho asks, "How did he find out that your sister was Police Captain Black Scarf?"

"I dunno. A helmet with a visor really isn't that great of a disguise."

Angel's phone rings. She sees that it's Professor Limprick and puts him on speaker for the others to hear.

"I have very good news!" Limprick excitedly informs them. "I just got a call from Professor Hardick. He told me that King Hopper wishes to meet with all of you to discuss peace."

Jun-fan snatches the phone from Angel and speaks into it, "Okay, grandpa. That's what's called a trap."

"No, no. We spoke for a long time. He never mentioned anything about a trap."

"OF COURSE HE DIDN'T MENTION ANYTHING ABOUT A TRAP! Nobody sets a trap for you then tells you about it, you senile f-!"

"I think we should go," Angel interrupts. "If there's a chance for us to put an end to all of the alien attacks peacefully, then we should take it."

"I agree," Miho chimes in. "Let's do it for the sake of the innocent people that could get hurt if this fight lasts any longer."

"Well said!" Limprick proudly exclaims. "They want to meet at midnight near the old Cat's Cradle motel."

"Okay, everyone!" Angel cheers. "Let's do this! Fight, Pink, Fight! Take 'em for a ride! Go Pink!"

Miho follows, "Fight, Blue, Fight! Take 'em for a ride! Go Blue!"

Finally, Hikari shouts, "Fight, Green, Fight! Take 'em for a ride! Go Green!"

The girls transform into Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf, Ninja Princess Blue Scarf, and Warrior Empress Green Scarf respectively. Jun-fan leaps. He twists in midair and transforms into Captain Cockblock before landing on the ground.

Pink Scarf asks him, "Hey, how come you don't do any transformation speeches and poses?"

He answers, "Uhm, coz it's silly and embarrassing."

"Really? I kinda like it."

#

The vigilante and the heroines ride to the Cat's Cradle, an isolated motel by the side of the road on the outskirts of Kitty City. They dismount and approach the building. Captain Cockblock considers doing a quick recon of the area since there are too many large trees for enemies waiting in ambush to hide behind. However, all thoughts of caution are instantly replaced by rage when he sees King Hopper casually waiting for them in a chair near the entrance.

"Thank you for coming!" the monster king smugly greets them, rising from his chair. "Honestly, I didn't think you'd be interested in discussing peace; humans being so warlike and everything."

"Just tell us what you have in mind already or I'll show you just how warlike humans can be," Cockblock snaps.

"Very well. Unlike most aliens, the Jejemonsters are not interested in conquering your world for its valuable resources. Mind you, we could if we wanted. We're faster, stronger, and impervious to most of your conventional weapons. Fortunately for you, we don't want your planet. There is really only one thing we do want: sex with your women."

"Do the women have a say in the matter?" Green Scarf wryly asks.

"Why, you would be fools to resist. Our penises are far more superior to those of your average human males. We have greater stamina. And because of an incompatibility in reproduction, you never have to worry about getting pregnant. Granted, the length and girth of our cocks might cause you immense pain in the beginning, but you'll get used to it in time, crave it even."

"Basically, you want us to be your playthings. There's no way we can agree to this!"

"I knew you would not be so easily convinced. That's why I brought proof." He sits back down and reaches for a long chain on the ground to the left of the chair. He gives the chain a tug and calls, "You can come out now, my pet!"

Cockblock, Pink Scarf, Blue Scarf, and Green Scarf are utterly appalled by what they see. The legendary Police Captain Black Scarf crawls out of the shadows. Except in stead of her trademark black scarf, she wears a leather collar attached to King Hopper's chain; a symbol of her submission to him.

"S-Sis?" Cockblock stutters in disbelief.

"I am here, my master," Black Scarf softly tells King Hopper, sitting on the ground next to his chair, resting her head on his lap while he strokes the top of her helmet. "Do with me as you please."

King Hopper smiles at his enemies and says, "Convinced?"

Cockblock rushes at the grasshopper monster and roars, "I'll kill you, you son of a-!"

"BLACK STUN GUN!" Black Scarf shouts.

Lightning streaks from the fingertips of her right hand, shocking her brother. Cockblock's entire body convulses. His muscles lock. Then, he falls down and passes out.

"Hey! How did her powers work on him?!" Green Scarf frantically asks. "I thought our powers don't work on humans!"

Blue Scarf explains, "They work on enhanced humans like those infected by the alien spores! Cockblock is enhanced by his transformation belt."

"Good! That means our powers will work on her, too! GREEN KNUCK-!"

Before Green Scarf can activate her Green Knuckles to attack Black Scarf, King Hopper smacks the Warrior Empress in the face with the back of his hand, knocking her down.

"Pink Scarf! Use your Pink Ray on Black Scarf! Quick!" Blue Scarf commands.

The Cheerleading Captain shouts, "Got it! PINK RAY!"

Pink light from Pink Scarf's belt buckle shines on Black Scarf, but to the cheerleader's surprise, nothing happens.

"Oh, I see," King Hopper tells the heroine. "You think I infected her with alien spores. No, no, no, no, no. That's not how I control her. She does what I tell her because she's addicted to my dick."

"W-WHAT?!" Pink Scarf shrieks.

"Yes. Oh, she was resistant at first, threatening me or begging me to let her go back to her brother. But after making her orgasm nearly every day for over two years, I eventually broke her."

"Y-You monster!"

"And I'm going to break the three of you, too. You will all become my sex slaves."

Small shadowy figures rush out from behind the trees, and before Pink Scarf can react, she and her friends have been surrounded by Professor Hardick's Trolls.

Blue Scarf yells at her best friend, "Evaporate them with your Pink Ray!"

"I can't!" Pink Scarf answers. "It needs a long time to recharge!"

The Trolls close in on the three girls, saliva dripping from the monsters' mouths, their eyes mad with lust.

#

"Now, which one of you do I fuck?" Professor Hardick thinks aloud as he slowly paces back and forth in front of the three heroines. "Oh, I know. Let's have a titty contest."

"You disgusting lecher," Green Scarf hisses.

"Just for that, you get to go first."

Hardick steps before the Warrior Empress. He slowly unzips the front of her top, opens the lapels, and slips it down her shoulders, uncovering her breasts. Green Scarf's face reddens in fury and embarrassment. She wants to punch him in the face, but they are surrounded by Trolls, and the unconscious Captain Cockblock is in no condition to defend himself.

"Oh, you have nice, round titties," the old man says, visibly pleased. "I do love squeezing these."

He cups and squeezes her breasts. Green Scarf clenches her teeth and stares daggers at him.

Hardick adds, "The way you're glaring at me is exciting."

He roughly kisses her in the mouth. Green Scarf's fists tremble at her sides.

"God, I wanna break his face!" the heroine thinks as the old man gropes her breasts and savors the taste of her lips.

Still, for the sake of the others, she forces herself to endure the humiliation, even after he slips her the tongue.

Afterwards, he leans his head back and says, "Now, let's go to contestant number two."

Blue Scarf shudders when the evil professor approaches her. She is so afraid, she can't even look him in the eye.

The old man opens the lapels of the top of her kunoichi dress and says, "Ah, your titties are smaller than those of your friends, but they're perky, and you have cute, pink nipples."

He begins tickling her nipples with the tips of his forefingers.

"P-Please don't," Blue Scarf meekly begs as she fearfully shrinks from his touch.

But the cruel old man doesn't stop. He continues to tickle her nipples until they become very hard. Blue Scarf's entire body shudders. She shuts her lips tight to prevent herself from moaning.

"Leave her alone!" Pink Scarf snaps.

"Ah, contestant number three seems eager for her turn," the professor says, turning his attention to the cheerleader. He ogles Pink Scarf's chest and says, "Your titties are so big, your costume can barely contain them." He raises her top and says, "I have such fond memories of these."

Pink Scarf winces as the old man squeezes the sides of her breasts and presses his wrinkled mouth against her soft flesh to suck at her left nipple. The heroine shuts her eyes tight and moans through clenched teeth while Hardick slobbers all over her boob.

Afterwards, he takes a step back and announces, "We have a winner!" He pauses for a few seconds to enjoy the dread in the heroines' pretty faces. Then, he continues, "I'm in the mood for something cute."

He abruptly yanks Blue Scarf by the arm.

"No! No!" the Ninja Princess screams as Hardick drags her towards one of the rooms. She looks back and begs, "Pink Scarf! Pink Scarf, help me!"

"W-Wait!" the cheerleader reluctantly calls to the evil professor. "Ch-Choose me."

"What?" Hardick asks in disbelief.

"Y-You said it was a titty contest. I have the biggest titties, s-so choose me. I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Hmm… Tempting offer, Pink Scarf. But I've already made my decision. Don't be such a sore loser."

The evil old man pulls the Ninja Princess into the room with him and slams the door shut.

#

Hardick strips Princess Blue Scarf naked save for her belt and helmet. She softly weeps the whole time he undresses her. Afterwards, he roughly kisses her in the mouth while his wrinkled hands move all over the smooth surface of her back. His fingers crawl down to her firm buttocks and gives them a squeeze. He places wet kisses all over her neck. The heroine's body trembles in disgust, but she doesn't resist out of fear.

Hardick forces her into the bed. He spreads her legs.

"Please. Please don't," the Ninja Princess pleads.

Then, she whimpers as he slowly pushes his cock into her pussy.

"S-So tight!" Hardick exclaims in absolute bliss while pushing more of his length inside her. "So much tighter than Pink Scarf's. I see. You're the good girl of the group, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes," Blue Scarf tearfully admits. "S-So please. Be gentle with me."

The old man gives her a warm, comforting smile. He gently caresses her cheek.

Then, he snarls, "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Blue Scarf screams as the evil old lecher violently rapes her. He is thrusting so hard, their flesh noisily slap against each other.

"Stop! Please stop!" the teenage heroine begs.

While Hardick violates her, he realizes why he chose Blue Scarf over her companions. It was her fear. Captain Pink Scarf was afraid too the last time he had his way with her. But the cheerleading captain was afraid of the act itself. She was afraid of being raped. She wasn't afraid of the rapist. She was disgusted by him, but never afraid of him.

Princess Blue Scarf, on the other hand, is clearly very afraid of him. And her fear of him makes him feel incredibly powerful. So powerful, in fact, that it makes his cock grow bigger and his thrusts, stronger.

He takes her left leg and places it on his right shoulder. Then, he fucks her even more fiercely.

"S-So deep," the Ninja Princess whimpers when she feels the tip of his cock slamming against her cervix. "It hurts! It hurts!"

Hardick continues to mercilessly assault Blue Scarf's pussy with his hard dick until his body finally shudders. With a sigh, he ejaculates into her womb.

#

"You will do anything I ask of you, correct?" King Hopper asks Captain Black Scarf while she snuggles against him like a kitten.

"Anything, my master," she purrs.

"Your brother has become a problem that I can no longer ignore. His anger and hatred drive him to become stronger. He killed Muscle Ape easily. Left alone, he will soon become stronger than even me. Killing him seems to be the only solution left. My beliefs prevent me from taking a life. But as a human woman, you have no such qualms, do you?"

"No, my master."

"Do it then. Kill your brother for me. Do it as quickly and as painlessly as possible."

Repulsed by death, King Hopper stands and turns his back on brother and sister as Black Scarf slowly approaches Cockblock's motionless form. One of Limprick's drones swoops from the sky.

It hovers next to the sleeping vigilante's head, and from its speaker, the professor screams, "Jun-fan! Wake up! Your sister is about to murder you!"

Black Scarf nonchalantly kicks the drone away. Then, she grabs her brother by the throat and lifts him off the ground with one hand.

Suddenly, Captain Cockblock grabs her wrist and flips her over his shoulder. Black Scarf falls hard on her back.

Cockblock yells at the drone, "I told you it was a trap!"

"No, it wasn't!" Limprick insists. "King Hopper genuinely wanted to make a deal, albeit an unreasonable one."

"Nevermind! We'll talk about it when I get home."

#

"S-Stop touching me," Pink Scarf begs the little Trolls, her entire body shivering in disgust as they snicker mischievously while licking and caressing her smooth thighs.

They reach under her skirt and pull her panties down her slender legs. One of them starts kneading her buttocks. Another strokes her slit with his fingers. Her body starts to heat up. Her sex becomes wet. She tilts her head back and moans while several tongues and fingers play with the lower half of her body.

"Pink Scarf, what do we do?!" Green Scarf desperately asks as the Trolls strip her of her skimpy gym shorts.

"I don't know!" the cheerleader distraughtly answers when she notices her belt buckle blinking. "Oh my gosh! It's charged! PINK RAY!"

All of the Trolls directly in front of Pink Scarf get vaporized by the bright pink ray of light emanating from her belt buckle. When the remaining creatures see this, they fearfully retreat into the nearby forest.

Limprick's drone flies towards Pink Scarf, and the professor says, "Thank God you're alright! Now, go stop Captain Cockblock before he murders his sister!"

#

Blue Scarf moans noisily on her hands and knees as Hardick rapes her again; doggy style this time. The evil old man has his hands on her hips, his pelvis repeatedly smashing against her ass while his dick slides back and forth inside her cunt. The teenage girl has her eyes closed and her tongue slightly sticking out as saliva drips from her open mouth.

Hardick grabs the end of her long ponytail with one hand and pulls, tilting her head back. He starts fucking her deeper. He thrusts so hard that it makes the girl's perky breasts jiggle.

Then, with a satisfied groan, the evil professor shoots his load inside the heroine again. He wraps both arms around her waist and pushes in deep to make sure that she takes in as much of his cum as possible.

When he finishes, he pulls out of her. Blue Scarf collapses facedown into the bed. She is sweating and breathing heavily as excess semen spill from her pussy.

"Don't fall asleep, princess," Hardick tells her. "I'm not done with you yet. See, I've taken my meds. I'm good to go all n-!"

One of his Trolls bursts through the door and frantically yells, "Captain Cockblock! Captain Cockblock!"

"Wha-?! Again?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"

Hardick hurriedly pulls up his pants and follows his creation outside to escape. Blue Scarf forces herself back to her feet in spite of the soreness between her legs. She wipes away her tears, puts her costume back on, and exits the room to aid her friends.

#

"You've gotten stronger, little brother," Black Scarf casually says as she gets back up and dusts herself off.

Cockblock grimly replies, "After the night you vanished, I spent one year looking for you. I spent the second year mourning you. Then, I spent the third year avenging you. I didn't just get stronger, Sis. I am now far stronger than you ever were."

"Prove it."

Black Scarf attacks with a flurry of kicks and knifehand strikes. Her brother parries every attack. Then, he counters with a backfist to her face. The Police Captain staggers.

She spits out blood and asks, "You're not going to kill me, are you, little brother?"

"I know my sister," Cockblock answers. "She would rather die than remain a monster's sex slave."

King Hopper thinks, "I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think he would be willing to kill his own sister. I don't want to see a fight to the death. Witnessing Muscle Ape's death was already too traumatic. I still have nightmares about it!"

The grasshopper monster jumps away, abandoning his sex slave. Captain Cockblock cocks his arm back, preparing to finish his sister off with a spear-hand strike to the solar plexus.

"No!" Pink Scarf screams. With her arms stretched out, she stands before Cockblock and implores him, "You can't kill your sister. You'll never be able to forgive yourself."

Black Scarf smirks and says, "Another time, little brother."

But as she turns to flee, she finds Blue Scarf and Green Scarf in her way.

"GREEN KNUCKLES!" the Warrior Empress shouts, punching Black Scarf in the jaw and knocking her out.

#

A month later, Li-hui and her brother sit across from each other in a clean room.

"So how are you feeling?" Jun-fan gently asks.

"A little better I guess," his sister answers. "Can't believe how big you are. You're taller than me now."

"Yea, I had a growth spurt while you were gone."

Li-hui chuckles and says, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Sis."

"Don't just sit there. Give your big sister a hug."

The teenage boy leans forward and holds his sister. At that moment, in the safe and comforting warmth of Li-hui's embrace, all of the anger that Jun-fan carried around for three years slowly starts to fade away and get replaced by joy…

…until his sister begins kissing his neck.

"S-Sis?! What are you doing?" he anxiously asks.

"Come on, little brother," she suggestively whispers into his ear. "Show your sister how much you've missed her."

"Stop it!"

"I need this. Please, Jun-fan. Help me."

She starts rubbing the crotch of his pants with her hand.

"I said stop it!" Jun-fan shouts.

He pushes her back. Then, he stands up and turns around to exit the room.

"Why did you have to come get me?!" Li-hui tearfully yells after him. "Just give me back to my master! I need him! Can't you see that?!"

Jun-fan keeps walking, his sister's bitter words echoing in his head, filling him with anger once more. He wipes away a tear as he exits the mental institution.

END

MAIN CHARACTERS

Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf  
Name: Angel Ryder  
Age : 18  
Hair: straight medium length dark brown (long golden pigtails when transformed)  
Build: buxom  
Skills: trained acrobat  
Personality: cheerful, heroic  
Powers: Pink Flash, Pink Ray, Pink Aura, Pink Cheer  
Weaknesses: a bit of a bimbo

Ninja Princess Blue Scarf  
Name: Miho Yaiba  
Age: 18  
Hair: straight long dark (ponytail when transformed)  
Build: slim  
Skills: highly intelligent, trained in basic kendo  
Personality: introverted  
Powers: Blue Bombs  
Weaknesses: least courageous of the group

Warrior Empress Green Scarf  
Name: Hikari Himeno  
Age: 18  
Hair: short red  
Build: athletic  
Skills: trained in advanced taekwondo  
Personality: hot-blooded  
Powers: Green Knuckles  
Weaknesses: reckless

Captain Cockblock  
Name: Jun-fan Limprick  
Age: 17  
Hair: wild short brown  
Build: lean  
Skills: trained in advanced jeet kune do  
Personality: sullen  
Powers: none  
Weaknesses: cannot balance on bicycle

Police Captain Black Scarf  
Name: Li-hui Limprick  
Age: 21  
Hair: brown pigtail buns  
Build: curvaceous  
Skills: trained in advanced wushu  
Personality: strict  
Powers: Black Stun Gun  
Weaknesses: addicted to cocks


	8. Black 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police Captain Black Scarf is finally cured of her sex addiction! Or is she?

Li-hui looks at the stars in the night sky through the window of her room at the Cat Lady Mental Institution. She wears her long, wavy, brown hair down in stead of in her once usual pigtail buns. She's not a teenager anymore and figures she's outgrown that hairstyle.

For more than two years, the Jejemonster, King Hopper, had conditioned her into becoming his sex slave. He got her addicted to his massive, alien cock. Then, her brother, Jun-fan, rescued her and took her to this institution where she goes cold turkey. The first few days were excruciating. She craved King Hopper's cock. She was horny all the time, and masturbating wasn't enough to satisfy her. She even came on to her own brother when he visited once. But in time, her lust subsides and she begins to feel like her old self again.

"I have to get better," she tells herself. "Not just for myself, but for Jun-fan and grandpa, too."

The door to her room opens and Miles, a chubby, curly, pasty orderly with thick glasses, comes in, a lecherous smile on his face.

"What do you want, Miles?" Li-hui snaps at him.

The orderly has made her stay at the institution very uncomfortable by intentionally bumping into her at the hallways or making numerous excuses to touch her.

He rubs his palms together and says, "Tonight's the night, Li-hui."

"The night for what?" the young woman asks with a frown.

Miles abruptly cups and squeezes her breasts through her pajamas, making her gasp.

"I've seen your file," he whispers into her ear as he gropes her. "A hot chick with an addiction to cocks. Looks like I've hit the jackpot."

"Get away from me!" Li-hui growls, slapping his hands off her.

However, the orderly suddenly wraps his arms around her and kisses her lips. Li-hui's eyes bulge in shock. She attempts to push him off her, but the man is unusually strong for someone who looks out of shape. His kisses move to her neck while his left hand crawls down to knead her butt cheek and his other hand returns to fondling her breast.

"I said get away from me!" Li-hui repeats.

"Or what?" Miles dares her.

The young woman, who was once a police cadet, twists his right arm, making him squeak, and cockily answers, "Or that."

"Ow ow ow! Lemme go! If they find out you attacked an orderly, they'll never let you out of this loony bin!"

"I'll tell them you've been sexually harassing me!"

"Yea? Who are they gonna believe? Me or a crazy bitch like you?!"

Li-hui clenches her teeth and reluctantly releases the orderly.

"That's better," Miles tells her while he rubs his wrist with his hand. Then, he roughly massages her breasts again and says, "Know your place and do as your told."

The young woman looks away and grumbles, "J-Just get it over with."

"Oh, no. I'm gonna take my sweet time with you."

Miles forces her to sit on the edge of her bed and French kiss with him while he rubs the crotch of her pajama pants with the fingers of his left hand.

"Shit, this is gross," Li-hui thinks as they make out, "but King Hopper's conditioning has made my body very sensitive to sexual stimuli. I'm getting really hot. When Miles feels that I'm getting wet, he's going to think I'm enjoying it."

As the orderly rubs her damp crotch more vigorously, Li-hui angrily clenches at the bedsheets with the fingers of her right hand.

Miles leans his head back and commands, "Get on your knees and suck my junk, crazy bitch."

The young woman glares at him but obeys. She kneels on the carpet before him and unzips his fly. His penis is large, hard, and foul. There is already a significant amount of precum on its tip.

Li-hui winces to herself, "God! When was the last time he washed this damn thing?!"

Still, she closes her eyes and forces herself to lick at the tip. Then, she takes his length deep inside her mouth and bobs her head to stroke his shaft with her soft lips.

"Whoa," Miles sighs. "You're good at this. You even know how to properly use your tongue. I thought I would need to give you instructions."

Li-hui isn't surprised. As King Hopper's sex slave, she was extensively trained in how to please her master. With her skill, she easily brings the orderly to a climax. Unfortunately, nothing could have prepared her for the horrendous taste of his cum which was far worse than even that of an alien monster's. She immediately coughs it onto the carpet.

"I don't mind if you swallow it or not," Miles casually tells her. "I'm not cleanin' that though."

"It's fine. I'll do it," Li-hui grumbles, relieved that he didn't force her to swallow his disgusting seed.

When she stands up, he unceremoniously pulls her pajama pants and panties down. Her face reddens as his eyes lecherously move up and down her long legs.

"Get on the bed and spread 'em," the orderly commands.

The young woman sighs resignedly. She grudgingly lies down on the bed. Then, she looks away in embarrassment as she spreads her legs for him.

"Whoa!" Miles exclaims. "What a nice, wet, pink pussy. I really did hit the jackpot."

"What are you waiting for? Have your fun and get out, you bastard," Li-hui tells him, her voice cracking, her eyes starting to tear up.

The orderly places his considerable bulk on top of her. The young woman groans when she feels his member slide into her pussy.

"Aw yea," Miles sighs again. "Nice and warm."

He starts rocking his hips back and forth between her legs. At first, he moves slowly, but it doesn't take him long to increase his pace.

"It feels so different from how King Hopper does it," Li-hui thinks. "King Hopper likes humiliating women by making them orgasm even while being raped. The Jejemonsters consider it a kind of victory. Miles isn't interested in my pleasure at all. I'm nothing more than a tool he's using to satisfy his lust."

Miles places her legs over his shoulders and fucks her harder and deeper.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Li-hui tells him as tears pour from her eyes. "I'm trying my best to get better for my family. You work at this hospital. You should be helping me. But in stead you're taking advantage of my condition!"

"Who knows? Maybe I am helping you by scaring you off sex," the orderly taunts her. "See, I don't give a shit if you enjoy this or not. As a matter of fact, it kinda gets me off that you don't."

He continues to mercilessly rape her until his body shudders and he orgasms. Li-hui covers her face and sobs into her hands when she feels the warmth of his thick, sticky cum fill her.

#

A week passes. Miles rapes Li-hui repeatedly nearly every night.

"I have to get out of this hospital," the young woman desperately tells herself as she sits in a chair in her doctor's office. "I have to convince Dr. Jeong that I'm all better."

Dr. Jeong, a short, balding, middle-aged man, sits in another chair facing her.

He asks her, "So how are you feeling today?"

"Cured!" Li-hui answers. "I feel cured!"

"Well, let me be the judge of that. I'd like to try putting you under hypnosis."

"Hypnosis?" Li-hui worriedly thinks. "What if I inadvertently reveal to him that I'm actually a super heroine that went missing three years ago?" She asks him, "Uhm, you can't tell anyone about anything I tell you, right?"

"Don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me. I am bound by doctor-patient confidentiality."

Li-hui agrees to be hypnotized.

The doctor puts her in a trance then gently asks, "Can you hear my voice, Li-hui?"

"Yes, Doctor," the young woman answers in a monotone voice, her eyes glassy.

"You know, the human mind is very powerful. It can influence your body. For example, if I tell you that you are feeling very, very horny right now, your body will react accordingly."

Suddenly, Li-hui's brow furrows. Her breathing becomes uneven. Her heart beats faster. Her body starts to sweat and tremble. Her nipples harden even though no one has touched them. Her clitoris becomes engorged, and her pussy becomes so wet, it leaves an obvious, dark stain on the crotch of her hospital pajama pants.

"Are you feeling horny, Li-hui?" Jeong mischievously asks.

"Y-Yes, Doctor," his hypnotized patient stutters.

"Would you like to have a cock inside you?"

"Yes, D-Doctor."

"Oh, but I'm the only man in this room. Would you like to have my cock inside you then?"

"Yes. Yes, I want your cock inside me, Doctor!"

"Very well, then. But first, you have to get me in the mood. Stand up."

The young woman obeys.

"Strip for me," Jeong commands.

Without hesitation, Li-hui unbuttons her top. She opens the lapels exposing her ample breasts to him. The doctor lecherously licks his lips while he ogles her naked chest. The young woman shrugs her top off. Then, she loosens the drawstring of her pajama pants. The pants slide down her legs. Finally, she undoes the strings of her sexy side-tie panties. The underwear falls off, leaving her completely naked, yet there isn't even a hint of shame in her beautiful face.

The sight of the young woman's curvaceous body has made Jeong very hard. He quickly unzips his pants to free his member.

"Take a look at my prick," he tells his patient. "It's a short, thin, laughable little thing, isn't it? Except when you put it inside you, your mind is going to trick you into thinking that it's the best damn cock you've ever had! Do you understand?!"

"Yes, Doctor," Li-hui answers.

"Good. Now, come here and stick my weenie into your cunt."

Li-hui straddles the doctor's lap. She places her hands on his shoulders for support. Then, she slowly lowers herself, accepting his penis into her slippery folds.

"Well?" Jeong asks. "How does it feel?"

His patient exclaims, "It's amazing, Doctor! Your cock feels amazing!"

"Yes, I thought you'd like it. Now, go on and ride me."

Li-hui begins bouncing her ass on his lap, stroking his shaft with her lower lips. The doctor reaches around her to grope her buttocks while he enjoys the spectacle of her bare breasts jiggling before him. The young woman's mesmerized mind continues to delude her body into thinking it is very aroused. Her tongue hangs out and drool trickles from her mouth as she moans wantonly.

Jeong instructs her, "Now, tell me that you love me."

Li-hui suddenly stops moving. There is a look of shock in her face.

"What? N-No," she responds, seemingly confused. "No, I don't… I-I don't…"

"I see. Your heart is far more resistant than your body," the doctor observes. Then, he commands, "I want you to think back on your very first love. It was most likely while you were in school and only starting to take an interest in boys. Do you remember that time, Li-hui? Do you remember how it made you feel?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"I want you to feel that emotion for me right now."

Li-hui blushes. Her heart noisily thumps in her chest.

She smiles at her doctor and shouts, "I love you, Dr. Jeong! I LOVE YOU!"

She cups his face in her hands and passionately kisses his lips. She starts moving her hips up and down again, faster and harder this time, rubbing his shaft with her inner walls. Then, her entire body shivers. She moans into the doctor's mouth, and they orgasm at the same time. Li-hui cums so hard, she slumps forward and rests her head on Jeong's shoulder as she tries to catch her breath.

The sinister middle-aged doctor breathlessly whispers into her ear, "You are the best fuck I have ever had in my life. I'm going to keep you in this hospital for as long as I can."

#

However, after only a few days, Dr. Jeong's evil plan crumbles.

"Sh-She's cured," the doctor admits in total disbelief to Li-hui's brother in the waiting area. "It's a miracle actually. I can't really explain it. She got better in spite of… I-I mean…because of my efforts."

Jun-fan exclaims, "That's incredible news! Thank you, Doctor!"

"Yea, whatever," Jeong grumbles in obvious disappointment as he drags his feet back into his office.

Li-hui changes into a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans. Afterwards, she rushes into Jun-fan's arms. The siblings happily embrace. And this time, Li-hui doesn't come on to her brother.

"Let's go home, Sis," Jun-fan gently tells her.

"Sounds good, little brother," Li-hui replies with a grateful smile.

As the siblings exit the institution's front gates, Miles watches them through a window.

"You're welcome," the orderly whispers. Then, he reads through a new patient's file in his hands, and he silently says, "Mr. Victor Rivera. Gambling addiction. Let's see how you feel about gambling after losing to me at cards every day for a week or so."

END


	9. Creep 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias is back, and he has valuable information about the alien spores that he wishes to share with Captain Pink Scarf…for a price.

"Hey, Miho!" Tobias calls to the pretty, teenage schoolgirl with the slim figure after the last class of the day.

Miho hears her short, skinny schoolmate, but she pretends not to and quickens her pace to avoid talking to him; and with good reason. Not long ago, Tobias got infected by the Jejemonster alien spores. It gave him enhanced strength and agility along with the ability to shoot spiderwebs from spinnerettes located on his wrists. With the use of these powers, he kidnapped Miho and forced himself on her repeatedly for hours. Eventually, Tobias was defeated by Captain Cockblock, and Pink Scarf used her Pink Ray to heal him of the alien spores. Both Professor Limprick and Angel insist that Tobias was under the influence of the alien spores and should not be held responsible for his actions, but Miho is not convinced. She has known Tobias since they were children, and he had always given her the creeps.

"Hey! Slow down!" Tobias says, catching up to Miho in spite of her best efforts. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry," Miho meekly says, avoiding eye contact. "I was thinking of something. What is it you want?"

"Do you know how to contact Captain Pink Scarf?"

"N-No! Of course not," Miho lies a little too guardedly. "W-Why would you think that?"

"Well, she did come to your rescue once-"

"Captain Pink Scarf rescues a lot of people. She's a super heroine. Rescuing people is what she does."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Anyway, if, by chance, you ever see her again, could you tell her that I need to talk to her? I just remembered some things about how I got infected by the alien spores. This information might be useful to her."

#

Later, Miho relays Tobias's message to Angel, Hikari, Jun-fan, and Li-hui while they drink bubble tea at the Cat Cafe.

"And he didn't tell you what the information was?" Hikari asks.

"No," Miho answers, "and if I press him about it, he might get suspicious and figure out that I'm Princess Blue Scarf. Like Jun-fan said, a helmet with a visor isn't that great of a disguise."

"I should meet with him," Angel decides. "The information he has could help us protect others from being infected."

"It's a trap," Jun-fan flatly states.

"Why would he set a trap for me? He's been cured of the alien spores."

"It doesn't matter. The alien spores didn't turn him into a kidnapper. They just gave him the means to be a really good one. You shoulda' just let me kill 'im in the first place."

Li-hui proposes, "Well, if being infected by the alien spores is like being drunk, then Tobias could use involuntary intoxication as a defense. Not that he'd need to since he was never charged because of extenuating circumstances."

"There you go. See?" Angel triumphantly announces. "What she said."

"Just be careful. Okay, Angel?" Miho worriedly cautions her best friend.

#

Tobias understands that it is an absolute shot in the dark for Miho to deliver his message to Captain Pink Scarf, so when he walks out of the kitchen while drinking water from a glass and finds the heroine standing in his living room with her hands on her hips, he is so surprised that he blows the liquid out through his nostrils.

Pink Scarf tries not to laugh and speaks with an air of authority, "Greetings, citizen! I heard that you have some valuable information for me."

Tobias coughs and puts the glass down on a table.

He wipes the water from his nose with the back of his hand and asks, "Was it Miho? Did she tell you?"

"No," the heroine quickly answers. "I do not know this Miho Yaiba. We have no connection to each other whatsoever."

"How did you know her last name?"

"What? Uhm, I can guess people's surnames. It is one of my powers."

"Really? Cool! What's my surname?"

"You do not have one."

"What?"

"What? I said it's Jones."

"No, it isn't."

"It does not always work."

"I see. Wow! I still can't believe you're really here."

Tobias stares at the super heroine in awe. She is wearing a really short skirt that only barely manages to cover the crotch of her panties. Her midriff-baring top seems too small for her huge breasts, leaving the lower swells of her boobs exposed. And while her face is partially covered by the slightly darkened visor over her eyes, one can still clearly see her obvious beauty.

Tobias retained all of his memories while under the influence of the alien spores, including the time he raped Pink Scarf twice. He remembers her intoxicating scent, the feel of her soft skin, the taste of her sweet lips, and the warmth and tightness of both her pussy and her asshole around his cock.

Standing so close to her now causes the memory to come rushing back with such intensity that he is unable to control himself. He reaches forward and squeezes her breasts.

"H-Hey!" Pink Scarf squeaks in shock as the boy gropes her.

She is about to protest when Tobias interrupts her with a rough kiss to the mouth. She tries to push him back but he wraps his right arm around her waist and pulls her to him. Left with no choice, Pink Scarf decides to endure the boy's advances until he finishes. She stops struggling and lowers her arms to her sides while Tobias kisses her deeper and continues to fondle her right breast through her costume. Then, the boy's left hand moves to her hip where he undoes her skirt. The piece of clothing slips down the heroine's legs, revealing her skimpy tie-side underwear.

Eventually, Tobias leans back to catch his breath and also leer at the heroine's sexy panties.

Pink Scarf uncomfortably reminds him, "Uhm, you said you had some information for me?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh, yea," the boy replies as if waking from a dream. He releases the girl and apologizes, "S-Sorry. You're just so beautiful. I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay," she tells him, though it really isn't. "Can I have the information now please?"

"Sure. Uhm, there is something I want in return."

"W-What is it?"

"While I was infected by the alien spores, I told you that you were the best fuck I ever had. Well, it's true. After having sex with you, I couldn't think of anything else-!"

"Wait! Stop. I'm sorry. I can tell where this is going, and the answer is no. I shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake."

Pink Scarf is just about to pull her skirt back up when Tobias frantically says, "Okay, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Just the boobs then. Show me your boobs, and I'll tell you what I know." The heroine is visibly still skeptical, so the boy adds, "Believe me, the information I have for you is worth it."

Pink Scarf quietly considers his words then hesitantly nods her head.

"Okay. Great!" Tobias exclaims with a wide smile while giving her thumbs-ups with both hands.

With her eyes lowered in embarrassment, the heroine begins to undress for him. She removes her scarf and allows it to fall to the floor. Then, she hesitantly pulls her top over her head, uncovering her ample bosom. The boy's eyes bulge and his jaw drops as he shamelessly ogles her bare breasts. Pink Scarf's face turns red.

Tobias becomes even more aroused. He cups and squeezes her boobs again; directly this time. The heroine's flesh shrinks away from his touch.

She complains, "Y-You said I just had to show them to you."

"Oh please please please," the boy begs. "You can't ask me to not touch them after seeing them this close."

Pink Scarf sighs resignedly and says, "Okay. You can play with them a little."

"Cool!"

He roughly massages her breasts. The heroine winces while trying to hold back her tears. However, when Tobias flicks her nipples with his fingertips, the beginning of a moan escapes from Pink Scarf's mouth.

"Your nipples have gotten so stiff," the boy excitedly tells her. "They're very sensitive, aren't they?"

"Y-Yes," the cheerleader admits.

Tobias tweaks her nipples. Pink Scarf's body begins to tremble and sweat. She closes her eyes and moans softly.

"You really like this, don't you?" the boy mischievously asks.

"I-I don't know," the heroine stutters.

"You know, there's a way for us to find out."

His right hand creeps down her body. He undoes the strings of her panties and strips the underwear off her.

"W-Why did you do that?" Pink Scarf worriedly asks.

Tobias presses the fingertips off his right hand against her warm, sopping crotch. He starts rubbing her down there. The heroine tilts her head back and moans louder.

After a couple of minutes, the boy shows her his fingers, drenched with her love juices, and brags, "See? I was right. You really do like this."

The heroine doesn't reply. She just blushes and looks away. Tobias tweaks her right nipple again. His right hand returns to her pussy and rubs it more vigorously. He starts flicking her other nipple with his tongue. Pink Scarf archs her back.

She tightly grabs onto his shoulders and screams, "S-Stop! Please stop! If you keep doing that, I'll… I'll-!"

The teenage girl shuts her eyes tight and makes a lengthy moan. Then, she collapses into the boy's arms, breathing heavily.

Tobias asks her, "Did I just make you cum?"

Pink Scarf doesn't immediately answer. Then, she meekly admits, "Y-Yes."

"Don't you think it's fair that you make me cum, too?"

Tears pour from the heroine's eyes as she concedes defeat, "Yes."

Tobias takes Pink Scarf by the hand and triumphantly leads her to his bedroom.

#

Tobias and Pink Scarf sit next to each other on the edge of his bed while she strokes his erect cock with her hand.

"You give an excellent handjob, Pink Scarf," the boy tells her, "but I don't think it's gonna be enough to make me cum."

"Yes, it will!" the heroine worriedly insists. "Just please be patient. I know I'm good at this."

"Maybe it'll happen sooner if we French kiss."

Pink Scarf grimaces in disgust as she considers the suggestion. She eventually agrees out of desperation to avoid giving him a blowjob, or even worse, having sex with him again.

She grudgingly parts her lips and leans forward. Their tongues proceed to play. Then, they press their lips together while their tongues continue to twist against each other. The boy slips his hand between her legs once more and teases her pussy with his fingers. Pink Scarf's sex becomes very wet again in no time.

"I don't get it!" the frustrated cheerleader thinks. "I can feel his dick throbbing in my fingers. It's oozing with precum. Why doesn't he just orgasm already?!"

Tobias leans back and says, "Time's up."

"W-What?! No! I can still do it. I can still make you cum-!" the frightened heroine persists.

But the boy grabs her wrists and forces her down on the bed. He places wet kisses all over her neck.

"Stop! Please stop! Don't do this!" Pink Scarf frantically begs.

Tobias pins her wrists above her with one hand. He uses his feet to push her boots apart, spreading her legs. Then, he uses his other hand to guide his member towards her pussy. Pink Scarf shrieks when she feels him enter her.

"There it is," the boy happily sighs. "That beautiful warmth around my cock. I've missed it so much."

He begins rocking his hips back and forth between her legs.

"No! No! Not again!" Pink Scarf screams.

She tries to pull her arms free. She wriggles her torso. She thrashes with her legs. But the limiter on her transformation belt prevents her from using her super strength against an average human being. Ultimately, she can do nothing but weep and lie helplessly on her back as the boy rapes her.

While thrusting within her, Tobias uses the fingers of his free hand to pinch, twist, and pull at her right nipple. The heroine shudders. She shuts her eyes tight and moans through clenched teeth.

"You look like you're about to cum again," the boy taunts her. "If you climax before I do, that'll be two orgasms you owe me."

"No, no! I don't want to cum anymore," the heroine cries, shaking her head from side to side. "You cheated! You took something. I know you took something. You planned all this from the beginning!"

Then, she opens her mouth and moans louder as the boy intensifies his thrusts. Pink Scarf is unable to stop herself from cumming again. This time, Tobias joins her. With a moan of his own, he shoots his load into her womb. His body shivers as he empties his balls into her.

When he finishes and pulls out, Pink Scarf covers her face and sobs, "Is this enough?! Will you please just give me the information now?!"

Tobias apologetically confesses, "I'm sorry. There is no information. I just really wanted to have sex with you again."

"YOU BASTARD!"

She is just about to storm out of the room when the boy sadly says, "You don't know what it's been like for me. Even after you cured me of the alien spores, even after you told the victims that I had no control over my actions, everyone still treats me like a monster."

Pink Scarf stops herself from exiting through the door. She returns to the bed and sits next to him.

Tobias continues, "I know Miho's been avoiding me. She tries to hide it, but I can tell."

"I'm sorry," Pink Scarf gently tells him.

She wraps her arms around the boy to console him. Tobias hugs her back. Then, he kisses her in the mouth again. This time, out of pity for him, the heroine doesn't resist. She even goes so far as to kiss him back.

Afterwards, the boy tells her, "I know that Miho gave you my message. It's too much of a coincidence that you show up the same night right after I told her. I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Pink Scarf asks.

#

"You want me to go out with that creep?! Are you insane?!" Miho yells at Angel the next day after school.

"Oh, come on. I really feel sorry for the guy," Angel explains. "I'm not asking you to be his girlfriend. I'm asking you to go out with him once. Afterwards, you can tell him that you just want to be friends."

"I don't want to be his friend either!"

"I know. I meant that you should let him down easy. Don't break his heart or anything. He's been through enough."

Miho sighs resignedly and grumbles, "You are so going to owe for this."

#

Meanwhile, on his way home from school, Tobias plans his date with the beautiful Miho Yaiba. He thinks about where to take her for dinner, what movie to watch, what gift to get her, and most importantly, when to slip the date-rape drug into her drink.

END


	10. Little Green Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alien spores finally explained, and Pink Scarf becomes the victim of an alien gang bang.

Professor Limprick's super computer informs him of an unusual energy surge originating from the Kitty Litter Junkyard, and the professor dispatches Captain Pink Scarf and Captain Cockblock to investigate. The cheerleader rides her scooter and the vigilante pedals his bicycle to the location. Once there, they dismount, and with their super strength, they both easily leap over the junkyard's tall chain-link fence. They get there just in time to see what appears to be a small, strange, circular, floating gateway with electrical sparks along the outer edge before it vanishes five seconds later.

"What the heck did we just see?!" Pink Scarf asks.

"I dunno," Cockblock answers. "We forgot to bring any of our smart people along."

Limprick speaks to them through one of his drones, "I believe it was a portal to another dimension!"

Suddenly, they are startled by the sound of an empty aluminum can as it falls and clatters on the ground. Their fists raised before them in preparation for battle, Pink Scarf and Cockblock turn and find three men that look like green-skinned garden gnomes; each one more or less three feet tall.

"Aliens!" Cockblock shouts. "Stand back! I'm gonna kill them."

"What? No!" Pink Scarf yells. "They haven't done anything wrong."

"Yes, they have. They're being all green an' shit."

"Don't hurt us!" a chubby, green man with a thick, white beard pleads as he comes out of hiding, his hands raised in surrender. "Like you, we are enemies of the Jejemonsters. You have to get us out of here. If their instruments detected the portal we just used, they'll be here any second. Please help us!"

"There is a cabin in the woods behind the junkyard," Limprick informs Pink Scarf. "It is one of my safe houses. You can take them there. Cockblock knows where it is."

"I do," Cockblock confirms. "Still don't know why we should help these aliens."

"Because the enemy of our enemy is our friend."

#

Captain Cockblock leads the small party to Limprick's cabin in the woods. While the house appears rustic on the outside, Pink Scarf is surprised to see that the inside is just as technological as the professor's secret lab with the interior fortified with steel.

"Thank you," the bearded man tells Cockblock and Pink Scarf, exhaling in relief. "My name is Woodburn. The bald gentleman is Cox. And the kid with the bad haircut is Acuna."

The heroine starts to introduce herself, "My name is-"

"Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf and Captain Cockblock. We know all about you and your adventures. You're becoming quite famous. No one else would dare to oppose the frightful Jejemonsters."

"Oh. Cool!"

"Why are they after you?" Cockblock asks Woodburn.

"The Jejemonsters crave our portal technology," the bearded green man explains. "See, they're not just from another planet. They're from another dimension. Stronger Jejemonsters like King Hopper and Muscle Ape can enter other dimensions without much difficulty, but weaker ones are unable to maintain their physical forms and require hosts."

"The alien spores."

"Professor Limprick is brilliant, but he named them incorrectly. They're not spores. They're more like phantoms."

"What about Hardick's Trolls?"

"Hardick is also brilliant. He acquired some Jejemonster DNA and attempted to replicate them, but the resulting Trolls are stupid and physically unstable which is why they turn into smoke when hit by the Pink Ray. If the Jejemonsters acquire our portal tech-"

"Then, they'll be able to enter the Earth en masse."

"King Hopper must not discover that we are here. The energy signature of the portal we used at the junkyard earlier will fade soon. The Jejemonster party sent to investigate must be eliminated."

"I'll do that. I like eliminating things. And since I can't kill you. I might as well kill them."

#

Captain Cockblock pedals back to the junkyard to ambush the Jejemonster party. Captain Pink Scarf is left alone to safeguard the green men.

She nervously paces back and forth when Woodburn says, "The women of Earth are very beautiful. I can see why the Jejemonsters are so obsessed with you."

"Huh? Oh, uhm. Thanks," Pink Scarf replies, obviously distracted by worried thoughts.

"Raise your skirt."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh. Forgive me. In our planet, when a man wishes to see more of a woman's body, it's taken as a compliment."

"Oh. Well, uhm. I guess it's okay then."

Not wanting to seem prejudiced against their culture, Pink Scarf reluctantly raises the front of her short skirt for them, revealing her skimpy, pink bikini panties. The green men slowly but eagerly surround her. Woodburn places his hand on her thigh and starts caressing her soft skin. Pink Scarf flinches. She didn't expect him to touch her, but she figures it's acceptable behavior in their planet, so she decides to tolerate it.

"Very nice," the bearded green man lustfully comments.

Cox joins in and starts caressing her other thigh.

Acuna raises her skirt from behind and says, "You look good from back here, too."

"Th-Thanks," Pink Scarf uncomfortably responds.

The youngest green man pokes her butt cheek with his finger as if trying to see how firm her ass is. Woodburn presses the fingertips of his left hand against the crotch of her panties, making her gasp. Then, he starts rubbing her down there. Pink Scarf swallows hard.

"Okay. This isn't so bad," she tries to convince herself. "They're much shorter than I am, so this is as far as they can go. They can just touch me a little. They won't be able to take it any further as long as I stay on my feet."

Acuna begins kneading her ass. Cox licks at her thighs. Woodburn rubs her crotch more vigorously. Pink Scarf clenches her teeth. Her body is starting to get really hot.

"You're already wet," the bearded green man tells her. "Are all Earth women this sensitive?"

"I-I don't know," the heroine stutters.

The green men suddenly pull her panties down her legs.

"Hey!" Pink Scarf shrieks. "Isn't that going too far?!"

"Oh, no," Woodburn assures her. "You are far more sensitive than the women of our planet. We didn't expect you to get wet so soon, so we had to remove your underwear to prevent you from making a mess on it."

"Yea," Cox chimes in. "You should thank us for being so considerate."

The tips of the bald green man's fingers slowly move up and down her inner thigh, giving her goosebumps. Acuna starts tickling her sphincter with his forefinger, and her butt cheeks tense involuntarily.

"Ow!" Pink Scarf yelps when Woodburn opens her pussy lips with his fingers to get a good look inside. "O-Okay! I think that's enough!"

"But we're not done complimenting your body yet," the bearded green man reasons.

Then, he forces the forefinger and middle finger of his left hand into her pussy. Pink Scarf screams. Woodburn starts sliding his fingers back and forth inside her.

"S-Stop! Please stop!" the heroine begs.

The little alien doesn't stop and in stead fingers her even harder. The heroine moans helplessly. Her sex gets wetter. Her clitoris becomes engorged. Her legs tremble.

"Oh no!" Pink Scarf thinks. "My legs are weakening. If I fall, they'll be able to do whatever they want to me!"

Acuna forces his finger into her tight asshole, and the hapless cheerleader screams again.

"Stop! Please! It hurts!" she begs as both her holes get assaulted.

Cox begins flicking her clit with a finger while Woodburn rubs her G-spot. Intense sexual excitement spreads across the teenage girl's body like wildfire. The simultaneous attacks on her weakspots are becoming unbearable. She gasps through clenched teeth, and her sweaty body shudders.

"Too much! It's all too much!" the heroine screams into her head. "I'm at my limit! I can't take it! I can't-! I can't-!"

She makes an earsplitting moan as she orgasms. Before she realizes it, her legs give out, and she collapses with her butt on her heels. While she gasps for air, Woodburn takes a step towards her. He cups and squeezes her right breast through her costume, making her flinch.

In a surprisingly sinister voice, he tells her, "Now, you're mine."

He pulls her to him by her scarf and kisses her lips deeply while he continuously fondles her breast. Pink Scarf's eyes bulge with horror, and she makes panicky, muffled sounds as she protests into his mouth. After a few minutes, Woodburn leans back. He raises her top, exposing her ample bosom.

"Damn, those are huge titties!" Cox exclaims.

Pink Scarf blushes in embarrassment. She quickly covers her breasts with her forearms, but Cox and Acuna grab her wrists and pull them off her chest, exposing her again.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" she fearfully asks.

"You still haven't figured it out, you dumb twat?" Woodburn taunts her. "You get to be the first Earth woman we rape."

He kisses her in the mouth again while his little hands move all over the surface of her bare breasts, occasionally brushing against her nipples, making them hard. Afterwards, Cox and Acuna force her down on her back. Woodburn positions himself between her legs. He undoes his trousers.

Pink Scarf frantically yells, "No! No! Don't-!"

Her sentence ends in a shrill scream when Woodburn shoves his wood inside her, all the way to the base, in one sudden motion. The bearded green man sighs with a wide grin on his face.

He informs his companions, "Earth woman pussy feels really good."

Cox and Acuna exchange wicked smiles.

The bald green man cheers, "Do 'er, Boss!"

"NO!" Pink Scarf tearfully moans as Woodburn starts raping her.

The other two green men lick their lips, eagerly waiting for their turn.

#

Captain Cockblock patiently hides behind the wreckage of a pickup while waiting for the Jejemonster party. To his surprise, King Hopper himself descends from the skies, creating a cloud of dust around him as he lands.

Overcome by rage at the sight of the monster that made a sex slave of his sister for over two years, Cockblock rushes forward from behind cover and roars, "HOPPER!!!"

King Hopper's incredibly fast reflexes save him in time, allowing him to avoid a flying kick that knocks over a broken bus.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Hopper casually tells his attacker. "Would you happen to have spotted some little green men around?"

"They're somewhere safe from you," Cockblock growls as he and his nemesis circle each other.

"Really? You're protecting them? Why?"

"Simply because they're your enemies."

"Well, yes they are. But they're also our rivals. They want to fuck your women as much as we do. The only difference is they rely on trickery and gadgetry while we rely on power."

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know?"

Cockblock gasps, "Shit! Pink Scarf."

"Wait. You left that hottie with them?!"

The vigilante doesn't answer. He turns and races back to where he left his bicycle while King Hopper laughs hysterically.

#

Woodburn moans. His tiny body stiffens, and he blows his load into Pink Scarf's womb. The heroine can only grimace in disgust when she feels his hot, sticky cum fill her.

After he finishes, the leader of the green men pulls out and drunkenly says, "Your turn, boys."

The other two green men release Pink Scarf's arms and excitedly take positions on either side of her. They lick, nibble, and suck on her hard nipples. Already too exhausted to resist, the heroine covers her face with her hands and sobs helplessly while the little men molest her.

"I'm about ready to explode," Cox announces. "I'm doin' this bitch right now."

He spreads Pink Scarf's legs and positions himself between them. He undoes his trousers. Then, he places her right leg over his shoulder and plunges his huge, fat, green cock so deep inside her, the tip rams against her cervix. Pink Scarf screams in agony. With his tongue hanging out in sheer mad lust, Cox mercilessly pounds her pussy.

"Shit, I can't wait for my turn no more," Acuna impatiently admits.

He straddles her midsection and slides his penis in her cleavage. Then, he pushes her breasts together with his hands and titty fucks her. Woodburn casually sits on the floor to catch his breath while he watches his men violate the super heroine. He wants to have his way with her again, but that would be courting disaster as Cockblock might see through their deceit soon.

"No more. Please no more," Pink Scarf breathlessly begs her attackers.

"No way, bitch," Cox hisses. "I'm gonna dump all my sperm into you, and you're gonna take every single last drop. Too bad our species are incompatible coz I would love to knock you up."

The bald, little green man with the big cock thrusts harder, drawing yet another tormented scream from his victim.

#

Captain Cockblock dismounts and allows his bike to fall on its side the moment his grandfather's cabin is within view. He rushes to the door and bursts inside.

But he is too late. He finds Captain Pink Scarf naked and unconscious on the floor, her sweaty body twitching. Her face and breasts are covered in cum. Excess semen spills from her pussy. He hurries to her side and cradles her head on his lap.

"Pink Scarf! Pink Scarf!" he worriedly shouts while trying to shake her awake. "The green men! Where are they?!"

The heroine's eyes flutter open.

She weakly mumbles, "Th-They left."

Cockblock furiously growls, "I knew I should've killed them."

#

The three little green men stand on a cliff overlooking Kitty City as the sun rises.

"Man, I never got to fuck her twat!" Acuna complains.

"Relax," Woodburn tells him. "I'm sure we'll get another chance with her soon. In the meantime, let's introduce ourselves to the beautiful women of Kitty City."

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheerleading Captain Pink Scarf's adventures will continue soon in hentaifoundry. Just look for Donglibog there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
